El no muy misterioso caso de la Ópera de Garnier
by MsCloverJellicle
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos en la Opera de Garnier, una criminóloga tratara de descubrir que ocurrió.  BASADO EN EL MUSICAL de ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER  El rating quizás cambie a "T" conforme avanza la historia NO ES ERIK/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fic del Fantasma de la Opera, este capitulo es muy corto y no muestra mucho, es mas una introducción , para que en el siguiente capitulo realmente comienze la historia.**

**Primero que nada este capitulo ocurre en el año de 1872, osease dos años después de la muerte del padre de Christine y otra cosa muy importante ESTE FAN FIC ESTA BASADO EN EL MUSICAL DE ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER, NO EN LA NOVELA.**

**En fin, el Fantasma de la Opera no me pertence**

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Recuerdo cuando tenia tan solo diez años de edad, recuerdo esa temporada en que mis padres me forzaron a ir a la ópera de Garnier a ver La Flauta Mágica, tal vez, solo tal vez, si me hubiesen llevado en una edad un poco mas avanzada lo hubiese disfrutado del todo, ¡Pero en el bendito nombre de Dios! ¿¡Quién en su mas sano juicio se le ocurre llevar una niña a la ópera!.

Sin embargo, si mis padres jamas me hubiesen llevado jamas en vida hubiese encontrado el misterio mas grande del lugar, en mi intento por salir del palco que mis padres habían alquilado le dije a mi madre que tenia que utilizar el tocador de señoritas, ella accedió a dejarme ir por mi cuenta, no es que no supiera ir yo misma pero el camino era largo. Además fue una oportunidad perfecta para pasearme por el teatro. Nuestro palco se encontraba en el segundo piso, así que descendí a la primera planta, ¡Ahí se marco mi destino!.

Resulta que bajaba las escaleras poniendo mi atención en los detalles del del mango. Cuando por asares del destino me tope con el. Ese hombre que ocultaba medio rostro tras una mascara blanca. Algo me paralizo, mi cuerpo, por mas que lo intentase, no podía moverse. De mi boca no salia ningún sonido; me cuesta aceptarlo pero tengo que hacerlo, sentí...temor.

-Di...disculpeme monsieur no me he notado por donde iba.-Dije atemorizada, el hombre era realmente alto y pálido, su mirada realmente me intimidaba.

Esperando una respuesta, solo recibí un análisis y recorte completo con su mirada, se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Fruncí el ceño y cruce los brazos- Que mal educado- dije para mi misma, aun estaba un poco atemorizada, pero si había algo que odiase mas que nada en todo el mundo era que me recortaran con la mirada. Indignada retorne al palco.

Al finalizar la opera, mi padre nos llevo a mi y a madre a conocer a miembros del cuerpo de ratas y coristas a la parte trasera del escenario, tuvimos la suerte de conocer a Madame Giry ,maestra de las bailarinas del conservatorio, una pequeña de cabellos rubios se escondía detrás de ella aferrándose de su largo vestido negro,supongo que era su hija, entre tanto conocer y hablar con gente que uno sabia que olvidarían sus nombres al volver a casa alguien destaco, ese alguien era una niña que paso como ráfaga cagando unas partituras en sus brazos.

-¡Christine!.- Grito Madame Giry.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ya voy tarde luego hablaremos-Salio corriendo directo a la capilla del teatro.

-Esa niña...- Murmuro la maestra de ballet.

Siempre fui muy curiosa, así que la seguí en cuanto mis padres me perdieron de vista, cuando la encontré la mire rezando a quien parecía ser su padre, de repente una voz misteriosa comenzó a hablarle, diciéndole lo talentosa que era su voz, lo bella que era ella y demás cumplidos. La chica que se veía apenas dos años mayor que yo contestaba siempre a la voz refiriéndose a ella como "Ángel musical", después de tiempo el "ángel" se mostró.

Mis pupilas se dilataron cuando descubrí que el supuesto ángel musical era el mismo hombre que vi , a quien después de mirarlo bien por segunda vez era mas bien un joven de unos 17 años cuando mucho. ¡Pero vamos ese hombre tenia de ángel lo que yo tenia de doctora! osease nada. Si hubiese contemplado esta escena en una edad un poco mas avanzada, hubiese creído que el buscaba otra cosa con Christine en lugar de instruirla en la música, pero por suerte me encontraba en mi dulce niñez.

Vi como el joven se acerco cada vez mas a la niña y su voz comenzó a producir una hermosa tonada,el comenzó a cantar, parece que la niña del coro y yo reaccionamos de igual manera ante esto puesto que según recuerdo ella estaba tan perdida en su canto como yo. Mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada nota que emitía, la música nunca fue algo que ocupara total importancia en mi vida, pero esa voz me había vuelto loca. Me quede hipnotizada por la voz de el misterioso joven, pero termino con el horrible grito de mi madre: "¡Rosari!¡¿Donde demonios estas?".Me molesto tanto que la voz de mi madre me distrajera, pero ese canto no era para mi, así que fui directo con mis padres y volvimos a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, no es tan bueno, pero en fin antes de que saquen concluciones no es el tipico fan fic ErikOC .No, yo se que Erik siempre amara a Christine y no a otra.**

**El proximo capitulo sera mas largo, descriptivo e importante. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Un saludo**

**MsCloverJellicle**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola ha todos! ¿Como están? yo, muy emocionada por que este es el 2º capitulo que escribo, y podemos ver como Rosari llega y que fue de ella años después de su "encuentro" con el fantasma, aqui ya aprecieron dos de los personaje originales de la obra Andre y Firmin , en el siguente capitulo comenzaran a aparecer mas como La Carlotta, Madame Giry, Raoul y ¡Erik!, pero claro no fisicamente. Christine tengo planeado un capitulo entero para ella asi que tardara un par de estos en aparecer. En fin disfruten el capitulo **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO II<p>

Llegar a Paris después de cuatro años estudiando criminología en Londres volver a mi hogar fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. El carruaje me dejo en el portón de mi casa. Tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta de la entrada. Al dar mis primeros pasos dentro del vestíbulo, un aire de nostalgia comenzó a invadirme, recordaba las numerosas fiestas que mis padres hacían cada dos semanas o durante las festividades de navidad.  
>-¡Mlle.! Rosari!- Dijo con entusiasmo Anaëlle, una de las criadas, y mi confidente si se puede decir, llevaba en la mano una cubeta vacía y un trapeador, los cuales dejo caer para correr a abrazarme.<br>-Me alegra mucho verte Anaëlle- Le conteste, mas no pude responder al abrazo, pues aun cargaba mis maletas.  
>-¡Mlle Rosari ha vuelto! ¡Mlle Rosari ha vuelto!- Gritaba con entusiasmo, yo me limitaba a sonreír.<br>-Por el amor a Dios Anaëlle, deja a la pobre chica en paz, que no ves la cara de cansancio que tiene- Respondió Madame Duppont, la ama de llaves de la casa rígida de mirada firme y cabello castaño y recogido en una coleta-Además aun tienes que acabar de limpiar el comedor- Volteo a ver a Anaëlle con una mirada ascesina, enseguida me sonrio - Bienvenida a casa Madmoizelle Libert.  
>-Gracias Laurina- Respondí yo y enseguida dirigí mi mirada a Anaëlle- No te preocupes por el comedor, Madame Duppont sabe como me encanta comer en la cocina, cerca de tantos aromas y el calor de las ollas.- Al decir esto la cara de mi ama de llaves se volvió un poco enfurecida<br>-Pero Madmoizelle Libert..-  
>Pero nada, además yo necesito que Anaëlle me ayude a desempacar.- Concluí yo<br>Anaëlle me ayudo a llevar mis maletas hasta mi habitación, entre ambas desempacamos mi ropa y la colocamos en el ropero,  
>-Si vieras como extrañaba la casa Ana.- Le dije yo<br>-Hay Mlle Rosari, si viera como la extrañábamos aquí. Puesto que sabe que es aburrido limpiar una casa sin dueños que la habiten.-  
>-Supongo que ha de ser muy aburrido.-<br>-Y pues como ninguno de sus dos padres esta, el silencio durante las fiestas de navidad era terrible.-  
>-Mis padres si que les gustaba hacer fiestas.- Respondí con un aire de tristeza<br>-Le pido perdones Mlle Rosari, no era mi intención entristecerla-  
>-Tranquila, esta bien...-Le dije yo, La verdad es que yo nunca vi a Ana como una criada, ella llego a pedir trabajo a la casa cuando yo tenia siete años, ella tenia según recuerdo once años . Su madre estaba incapacitada y su padre acababa de desfallecer, mi padre muy generoso le dio todos los gastos para tratar a su madre, si no que también le daba el alimento y ropas de obsequio cada que podía, debido a la muy poca diferencia de edades entre nosotras, yo le veía como una hermana, no como una sirvienta.<br>- Su llegada fue muy apresurada Mlle.- Me dijo ella  
>-Lo se.-<br>-¿Podría saber que le trajo a Paris otra vez?-  
>Pensé un momento que decirle, colgué el ultimo vestido en el ropero y cerré mi maleta. Lentamente cerré la puerta de mi habitación.<br>-¿Prometes no decirlo?-Pregunte, viendo de Anaëlle sabia que seria una tumba. Ella asintió, parecía la misma niña pelirroja de hace diez años cuando guardaba mis secretos.- Bien, yo se que le he prometido a Madame Duppont dedicarme totalmente a buscar un esposo y que les dije en mi carta que ya no resolvería mas crímenes.- Madame Duppont y mi madre nunca quisieron que fuese una criminóloga.- Pero en realidad, recibí una carta de la policía hace poco y quieren que averigüe quien o que ocasiono el desastre del candelabro de la Ópera de Garnier.-Dije sonriendo emocionada.  
>-¿Que decía la carta?-Me pregunto, sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad.<br>Saque la carta de mi bolsillo y leí en voz alta

_"Estimada Madoizelle Libert:_  
><em> Suponemos que el famoso incidente del candelabro en la Ópera de Garnier ya ha llegado a Londres, así que por su muy reciente fama de criminóloga, solicitamos sus servicios de criminóloga para averiguar que o quien ocasiono esto, también para tratar de descubrir si "El Fantasma de la Ópera" es una persona real como se nos ha informado por los testigos, o solo un mito entre las bailarinas del lugar. <em>  
><em>Se le pagara la módica cantidad de 10 000 Francos si resuelve este caso.<em>  
><em>En caso de solicitar un ayudante nosotros lo proporcionaremos<em>  
><em>Le informamos también que la hemos seleccionado a usted devino a que usted nació y creció en Paris, y por lo que se nos ha informado, frecuento varias veces a al Palacio de <em>  
><em>la Ópera antes de marcharse a Londres. <em>

_ Esperamos su respuesta pronto _  
><em> Agente de policía Coel Cicero"<em>

-¿Y cuando planea ir a verlo?- Me pregunto Anaëlle  
>- Supongo que le visitare mañana- Comente<br>-¿Visitar a quien?-Pregunto Madame Duppont, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.  
>-A un viejo amigo.-Respondí rápidamente.<br>-¿Puedo saber a quien?- Pregunto la ama de llaves  
>-Prefiero que sea una sorpresa.- Dije sonriendo como niña pequeña<br>- ¿Ya piensas dedicarte a buscar esposo?- Me pregunto mientras abría las cortinas de mi habitación.  
>-No lo se aun- Le dije. Ella frunció el seño<br>-La comida esta lista.-Me informo  
>-Enseguida bajo.- Al decir esto Laurina salió de la habitación y yo deje salir un suspiro de alivio.<br>-Casi te descubre.-Me dijo mi confidente.  
>-Lo se, estuvo cerca.-Respondí entre una risa nerviosa<br>Ana se puso de pie y tomo mis maletas vacías.-Pues yo que usted no aceptaba ese caso.- Decía mientras colocaba una maleta encima de otra.- Ese lugar y ese "fantasma" solo le han causado problemas desde niña.  
>- ¿Parecería que estoy atada a la Ópera Popular, no?-Me burle<br>-Pues fíjese que si.-  
>- Este caso será interesante, quizás el mas interesante que e tenido.-<br>-¿Pues que no le bastaba con sus casos en Londres?-  
>-Si, si pero los ascensiones seriales son tan predecibles, necesitaba algo diferente.-<br>-"Algo diferente".-Me imito ella.- Para mi que con solo leer "Fantasma de la Ópera" te intereso.-  
>-¡Pues claro! Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.-<br>.- ¡Claro que no! Yo me hubiese alejado- Se llevo cargando mi par de maletas.- ¡Ya baje a almorzar mejor!- Me dijo y salió de mi cuarto

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano y me di una ducha y desayune. Le dije a Madame Duppont que saldría a dar una vuelta, para volverme a familiarizar con las calles de Paris, pero claro, mentí, tome un carruaje y pedí que llevara a la Ópera de Garnier, pues le había dicho al agente Cicero que lo vería ahí.  
>Al bajar del carruaje un hombre bajo y de cabello rubio y corto me recibió.<br>-Bienvenida Mlle Libert, soy el Agente Cicero, soy quien le ha mandado la carta.- Me dijo otorgándome una amable sonrisa.  
>-Es un placer conocerlo.- Le dije yo.<br>-El placer es todo mío.-  
>Nos dirigimos al vestíbulo de la Ópera el cual estaba lleno de policías.<br>-¡Esto es muy malo!-Decía Monsieur Firmin, uno de los administradores.  
>-¡Terriblemente malo!-Dijo Monsieur Andre, el otro administrador<br>Cicero me llevo con ellos.  
>- Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur Andre, Ella es Rosari Libert, La criminóloga que viene a analizar el caso.- Me presento ante ellos.<br>-Un placer Madmoizelle.-Me dijo Andre besándome la mano  
>-Un verdadero placer.- Dijo Firmin, repitiendo la acción del otro...Eso era un poco extraño.<br>-¡Escúchenme los dos!- Dije yo tomando un tono firme totalmente y prepotente.-Necesitare total privacidad al trabajar en el caso, no quiero que ninguna persona en el teatro se involucre o interfiera en mi trabajo, me encargare de darles a ambos un informe semanal sobre mis investigaciones. También necesitare saber todo lo que paso aproximadamente desde que ustedes tomaron posesión del lugar ¿Entendido?-  
>-¿Eh?- Una gota de sudor por nerviosismo caía de la frente de Firmin<br>-¿En-ten-di-do?-Volví a preguntar  
>Ambos asintieron.<br>-Bien, les veré en su oficina en una hora.- Torne enseguida mi mirada a Coel.- Necesito que me lleve a la escena del crimen.  
>-Hasta luego Monsieurs.- Dijo el agente Cicero y comenzó a encaminarme.- ¿Por que ha actuado de una manera tan pre-potente?- Me pregunto.<br>-Todos son culpables Monsieur Cicero, al menos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario- Le dije yo.  
>- ¿Insinúa que alguno de ellos puede ser el Fantasma?- Me pregunto.<br>-Podría ser cualquiera, además ¿Quien le dice que el Fantasma ocasiono el accidente?-  
>-Pues es obvio, según tengo entendido los administradores recibían cartas amenazantes de alguien que firmaba con las iniciales F.O.-<br>-Cualquiera las pudo haber escrito.-

-Pero en el baile de mascaras y el día que se estreno "Don Juan Triunfante" todos le vieron.-

-Eso no me había sido informado, pero igual, se le puede pagar a un actor par que pretenda ser el.-

Finalmente llegamos a la escena del crimen, el lugar estaba lleno de investigadores y de periodistas. Un gran candelabro roto en mil pedazos se encontraba entre el piso y las butacas de la primera sección. Lo mire detenidamente, me pareció imposible que el mismísimo fantasma se atreviera a destruir algo tan bello como el enorme candelabro.

Mire el resto del lugar, vi cada uno de los palcos, el escenario; reviviendo cada uno de los recuerdos de mi infancia, recordé entonces el día en que por coincidencia coque con el Fantasma recordé muy bien el numero del palco del que salía "Numero 5" estaba perfectamente grabado en mi cabeza.

- Monsieur Cicero, infórmele a los Monsieurs Andre y Firmin que hubo un cambio de planes y que los veré mañana en su oficina.- Le pedí.- Yo…necesito familiarizarme con el lugar una vez mas.

-¿Necesita alguien que la escolte?- Pregunto el rubio

-No, no gracias. Yo Puedo cuidarme sola.-Le dije.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. En unos dias o quizas hoy en la noche suba el tercer capitulo, depende de cuanto me inspire xD.<strong>

**Bueno dejen Reviews acepto cualquier sugerencia, o critica...ojo sean criticos, no ciriticones ¬¬**

**Un Saludo**

**Ms Clover Jellicle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno he aqui el tercer capitulo de la historia, la verdad me tuve un ligero bloqueo ayer, pero lo solucione hoy. La ventaja es que mañana salgo de vacaciones y tendré todo el día para escribir, en fin disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p>Capitulo III<p>

Comencé a caminar por la Ópera Popular, no le tomo menos de un minuto a la maldita, y últimamente muy frecuente, nostalgia llegar a invadirme, recuerdo muy bien como mi madre me llevaba a rastras al palco cuando tenia tan solo diez años y como a los trece, después de fallecer mi madre, le rogaba a papá por que comprara entradas para ver cualquier ópera que estuviese en escena.

Llegue a la entrada y me quede unos segundos observando la gran escalera que llevaba a los palcos, a los asientos de la parte superior , la verdad es que llevaba a muchos lugares ; y es completamente normal que algo grande te lleve a muchos lados, como supongo que lo hará este caso conmigo.

Según me había informado el agente Cicero el fantasma había desaparecido ahí mismo frente los ojos de todos, mire el piso y las paredes del lugar, tratando de encontrar alguna entrada, mas no encontré nada. Después me ocuparía de revisar con más detalle ese lugar, en ese momento mi concentración estaba cien porciento enfocada en un lugar "El palco número 5". Tenia que hacer un análisis completo de ese lugar, que es donde la gente asegura que se escucha la voz del fantasma o que se le ha visto sentado.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, cuando estaba apunto de girar la perilla algo me detuvo, mire bien a mi alrededor la escena de hace doce años permanecía en mi cabeza perfectamente, aun podía ver la mirada imponente y ligeramente prepotente de aquel hombre.

Finalmente decidí volverme a concentrar y entrar al palco. Tenía una vista hermosa sin duda, se podía apreciar muy bien el escenario y a la sección donde se acomodaba la orquesta. Mire hacia el candelabro, que según me habían informado se llevarían después de que analizara bien la escena del crimen. A lo lejos pude ver Cicero discutiendo con dos policías.

-¡Agente Cicero!- Grite. El reacciono buscando de donde provenía el grito, miro hacia todos lados inclusive miro al palco, pero parecía no verme, después se encogió los hombros y siguió trabajando. Había encontrado algo, desde el palco se podía mirar todo perfectamente, pero nadie podía mirar perfectamente lo que había en el palco. Supongo que por eso el Fantasma escogió este lugar, para mirar las presentaciones, ahora me faltaba averiguar como es que su voz se podía escuchar comencé a tocar todas las paredes buscando algún pasadizo, inclusive el piso y nada. Sabia que tenia que haber, un hueco por alguna parte, comencé entonces a dar ligeros golpes en una de las paredes, hasta que justo en la parte, hasta que, ¡Justo en una pequeña parte se escuchaba un hueco!, pero parecía que solo se escuchaba en una parte aproximadamente del tamaño de un puño pues cualquier lugar que golpeara por mas corta la distancia que fuese no se escuchaba igual. Tal vez el fantasma hablaba por esa parte, pero necesitaba romper parte de la pare, tan siquiera un pequeño hueco, para intentar ver que tan profundo era el hueco o si había algo ahí. Eso lo arreglaría mañana con los administradores del teatro.

Continúe explorando el lugar en busca de mas cosas sospechosas cuando escuche una voz que gritaba: "Salga de mi palco". Aunque yo sea muy orgullosa y presuma de mi valentía, tenía que aceptar que me había asustado, pero después mire la pared donde se encontraba el punto hueco y tuve una pequeña idea.

-¿Disculpe? No he entendido lo que ha dicho ¿Podría repetirlo?- Pregunte al viento y enseguida me aproxime a esa pared, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Finalmente decidí salir del lugar- Como quiera- volví a decir al viento.

Durante el resto de mi recorrido hable con algunos coristas y bailarines, y me contaron el asesinato de Joseph Bouquet. ¡Que idiotas fueron los administradores! ¡Ahí debieron llamar a la policía! ¡Ahí debieron conseguir un detective! No tenían por que esperar a que algo peor ocurriese. Me excuse con las ratitas, les dije que tenia algo que hacer y fui corriendo a la oficina de los administradores.

Azote la puerta, entre caminando rápidamente y deje caer las palmas de mis manos fuertemente sobre el escritorio donde estaba sentado Firmin, Andre estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿¡Acaso son ustedes dos unos idiotas!- Grite agresivamente

-Madmoizelle cálmese por favor- Me dijo Firmin.

-¡Ustedes dos son unos idiotas, no hicieron nada cuando el fantasma asesino al tal Bouquet!- Grite aun molesta

-Mlle. El fantasma no hizo nada mas en durante seis meces.- Trato de explicarme Andre

-Seis…Seis… ¡Seis meses! ¡Monsieurs no se necesita ser un criminólogo para saber que cuando una asesino, criminal, lo que sea; no actúa por un largo tiempo es por que trama algo grande! ¡Eso se llama sentido común! – Valla enserio que eran unos idiotas, en ese momento entendí por que el fantasma los quería fuera de su teatro.

- Mlle. Libert le pedimos que no se comporte así, por favor. Nosotros somos hombres de negocios muy ocupados. Además no nos venga a acusar como si lo que le pasara a Bouquet haya sido nuestra culpa.- Me dijo Firmin- El asesino y culpable es el fantasma

-El asesino es el fantasma Monsieur, pero los culpables son ustedes, puesto que son administradores del lugar es su obligación asegurarse que nada le pase a ningún empleado. Supongo que o la familia del hombre era muy torpe como para pensar en demandarlos o no la poseía. Por que si les hubiesen demandado, bueno solo digamos que ustedes estarían en prisión y su fantasmita haría lo que quisiera con este lugar.- Les dije con un tono de ironía y una sonrisa acusadora, se que suena cruel, pero amo echarle la verdad en cara a la gente. Muy cómodamente me acomode en un asiento frente al escritorio.- Aprovechando que estoy aquí ¿Por qué no me cuentan de una vez su versión de la historia?

De acuerdo mire nosotros llegamos a...-Comenzó a narrar Firmin pero yo le interrumpí.

-Un momento ¿Tienen algo con lo que pueda escribir? La verdad es que no vengo preparada puesto que no pensaba visitarles hoy.

Andre asintió y saco una libreta forrada con cuero y una pluma

-Si gusta quedarse con el cuaderno de notas, nunca hemos usado ese, lo conseguimos desde que llegamos.- Me explico y yo agradecí.

Comenzaron a contarme la historia desde que llegaron a trabajar a la Ópera Popular. Con ellos yo no buscaba hechos, yo buscaba nombres, así sabría a quienes interrogar, pero claro también buscaba un nombre en especial " Christine Daae", la niña que vi con el fantasma hace doce años si escuchaba su nombre siendo mencionado mas de dos veces en los acontecimientos sabría que ella tendría la respuesta a todo este misterio. ¡Y miren que la suerte siempre esta de mi lado! La pequeña Daae aparecía en nuestra historia mas de un par de veces, al parecer parecía tener un vínculo con nuestro querido amigo enmascarado. Tome lista de algunos nombres que fueron varias veces mencionados entre ellos:

La Carlota

Meg Giry

Madame Giry

Raoul de Chagny

Christine Daae

A esas personas eran a las que principalmente tenia que interrogar y escuchar sus versiones de la historia. Cerré la libreta que me habían obsequiado finalmente había encontrado los nombres que necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias por todo Monsieurs.- Agradecí – Ahora, me seria muy útil saber donde se encuentra "La Carlota".

-Nuestra antigua Diva regreso a España, su país natal.- Dijo Firmin.

-Nos culpo por no darle la fama que se merecía y retorno a España en busca de alguien que aprecie su…"singular" talento.- Continuo Andre

-Bueno… ¿Y no tienen alguna dirección? – Pregunte.

- No definitiva, pero en los periódicos ha aparecido que se encuentra como soprano principal en algún teatro en España, mas no conocemos cual.- Dijo Andre

- Pero no se preocupe Mlle. Libert conseguiremos la dirección.- Dijo Firmin

-Muchas gracias- Dije yo.- ¿Sabe donde podría encontrar a Madame Giry y a su hija?- Pregunte

-Creo que se encuentran en el ensayo de ballet. Volveremos a abrir el teatro en un mes así que han de estar practicando- Me dijo Andre

-Gracias.- Finalmente me retire de la oficina y me fui en busca de la bailarina y la maestra. Al llegar al pequeño estudio donde ensayaban las bailarinas, mire a una pequeña rubia que bailaba con una gracia y belleza única, sin duda ella tenia que ser Meg Giry, además de que apenas si había cambiado en los últimos doce años. Espere un momento a que terminara de ensayar su coreografía, cuando todas se dispersaron, ya fuese para secarse el sudor de sus frentes o para beber algo me acerque a ella.

- Disculpe ¿Es acaso usted Meg Giry?- Pregunte.

-Si ¿Por qué pregunta?- La rubia parecía estar confundida

- Mucho gusto soy la criminóloga Rosari Libert, ¿Quisiera saber si me permitiría hacerle unas preguntas? , estoy tratando de averiguar el caso del candelabro y de paso el del "Fantasma de la Ópera".- Al mencionar lo ultimo, ella se torno tensa

-Yo no se nada sobre eso.- Me contesto y trato de evitar contacto visual, era obvio que mentía.

-Mire Mlle. Giry, no tiene nada de que preocuparse, interrogare a la mayoría de las bailarina, pero como usted es la única de la que conozco el nombre decidí preguntarle primero.- Mentí, pero sabia que si le decía la verdad no aceptaría colaborar.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué gusta saber?-

-¿Por que no vamos al café de la ópera a tomar algo?- Le ofrecí, nunca me gustaba tener a los testigos tensos como si ellos fuesen el criminal. Ella accedió.

Nos encontrábamos conversando en ese pequeño café que se localizaba justo en frente de la ópera. Su versión de la historia era muy similar a la que los Monsieurs Firmin y Andre me habían contado, solo que ella me dio un detalle extra. Me conto como su amiga Christine le había dicho que un "Ángel de la música" la visitaba cada noche. Eso me podría ser útil.

-Entonces ¿Encontraron al fantasma al descender a los sótanos?-Pregunte llena de curiosidad.

-No, solo encontré su mascara y no mas, seguir en este caso seria inútil para usted, hubo un fantasma, pero le aseguro que ya no esta aquí.- Me dijo la pequeña Giry

-¿Enserio cree que no sigue aquí?-

-Así es-

-Bueno gracias por toda la información que me proporciono, le pido de favor que le diga a su madre que le veré mañana en la entrada principal a las 3 de la tarde.- Le dije, obviamente no planeaba contarle lo que escuche en el palco cinco, no quería alarmar a nadie.

Finalmente este caso había progresado un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, se que tengo unos cuantos lectores ,asi que no tengan miedo y déjenme un REVIEW acepto cualquier comentario o sugerencia . El próximo capitulo sera subido a mas tardar en 3 días <strong>

**Un Saludo**

**Ms. Clover Jellicle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente bonita de Internet, espero que estén todos bien, pues aquí les dejo el capitulo IV como prometí antes de 3 días , bueno yo se que tengo varios lectores, no crean que no checo las ****estadísticas, asi que no tengan miedo les pido su opinion sobre mi fan fic. Tambien quiero pedirles por varios de mis errores de ortografía en capítulos anteriores, la verdad es que no contaba con Word hasta ayer y todo lo habia estado escribiendo en Google Docx así que no me corregía bien todo, pero ya lo solucione. Bueno no los entretengo mas... **

**Disfruten el capitulo de hoy**

* * *

><p>Capitulo IV<p>

Me levante muy temprano en la mañana, le pedí a Anëlle que me despertara media hora antes de lo usual. Intente salir de la mansión sin que nadie me viera, evitando a los sirvientes, jardineros, cualquier personal de servicio; baje las escaleras muy lentamente, asegurándome que mis zapatos de tacón no ocasionaran ruido alguno, finalmente estaba frente a la puerta principal girando la perilla cuando…

-¿A dónde va tan temprano Madeimoselle Libert?- Me pregunto Madame Duppont quien parecía estar esperándome.

- A ver a un amigo.- Respondí yo ligeramente nerviosa.

-¿Un amigo? ¿De casualidad el nombre de ese amigo no es Garnier?-Pregunto con un condenado sarcasmo.

- ¿Lo sabe?- Pregunte

-Bueno Mlle. Veo que la escuela de criminología fue en vano, se le olvido sacar la carta de la policía del bolsillo de su abrigo.- Maldita sea, me descuide y ahora mi ama de llaves me reprimía.- Creí que usted ya no se dedicaría a estas cosas, usted lo había prometido ¡¿No es usted una mujer de palabra?- Me grito muy molesta

-¡Si, si lo soy! Lo que ocurre es que la carta del agente Cicero me llego poco después de que le había enviado la carta a usted.- Trate de explicar yo.

-¿Entonces por que acepto?-

-Por que era un caso diferente a los demás, estaba tan aburrida de asesinos seriales y robos de joyas en familias adineradas, me había hartado de que siempre fuera la misma rutina, así que decidí que vendría a buscar esposo… Pero cuando me llego esa carta todo cambio, ese caso era fresco, era algo único ¡Y me lo ofrecían a mí! No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.-

-¿Y por que no me lo dijo?-

-Por que… usted no me lo iba a permitir, usted quería que buscara marido, por que usted y mis padres me lo dijeron "La herencia no es eterna".-

-Mlle. Le recuerdo que cuando le dije eso sus padres aun vivían, ellos eran mis jefes, ahora que usted es mayor de edad usted es la dueña de la casa y por lo tanto la nueva "ama". Yo solo soy una empleada, no puedo oponerme a lo que usted mande.-

-¿Entonces no esta molesta conmigo?-

-Como empleada no, pero como amiga de la familia si ; y no tanto molesta si no decepcionada, sus padres se esforzaron mucho por pagar esa escuela y usted se esforzó mucho por entrar , eso lo prueba por ser la única mujer de su clase, y venir y decirme que se había hartado de eso…me decepciona, yo la creía mas apasionada .

Lo que me dijo Madame Duppont, me dejo con un incomodo nudo en la garganta toda la mañana, aun cuando examinaba el candelabro antes de que se lo llevaran, se me perdía la mirada pensando en lo que me había dicho.

-¿Se encuentra bien Mlle. Libert?- Me pregunto Ciciero, cuando me atrapo con la mirada perdida.

-¿Eh?... Ah si , solo que estoy pensando en que lugares explorare hoy.- Le dije.- Por cierto… necesito que le pida a los Monsieurs Firmin y Andre que necesito destruir un pequeño pedazo del palco cinco, dígales que no se preocupen que es mucho menos de media pared .-

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Ha encatrado algo?- Pregunto con entusiasmo y curiosidad

-Algo así, no estoy del todo segura, necesito derrumbar ese pedazo de pared para saberlo.-

-¡Mañana mismo lo derrumbaremos!-

-¡Perfecto!-

Continúe examinando el candelabro, note que la cuerda estaba perfectamente cortada , sin duda el que lo corto se había tomado si tiempo y no lo corto en el momento ,como creía en un principio. ¿Pero quien lo cortó? Según tenía entendido el Fantasma estaba sobre el escenario cuando eso pasó…

Finalmente me reuní con Madame Giry en la entrada principal del lugar. Lucia un mayor y rígida, de cierta forma me recordaba a Laurina…pero con una apariencia mas estricta.

-Buenas tardes, soy la agente Libert.- Le dije

-Si, se quien es usted, le recuerdo de pequeña.- Eso me sorprendió, aunque frecuentaba mucho el lugar, solo había ido muy pocas veces a ver a las bailarinas practicar.

-Valla me alegra que me recuerde, en fin no estoy aquí por eso. Lo que me interesa es saber que sabe usted del "Fantasma de la Ópera".-

-Me temo que yo no se nada.- Me dijo

- ¡Por el amor a Dios Madame, si su hija sabe, usted tiene que saber el algo! ¡Su hija ya me dijo todo! Y creo que a los administradores les interesara saberlo- Use el clásico truco de "Yo se tu sabes que y se lo diré a ya sabes quien", cuando en realidad no sabia si la mujer tenia alguna relación en el caso.

-¡Meg se lo dijo!- Exclamo sorprendida.-Erik la matara si se entera.- Murmuro, aunque apenas si le escuche.

-¿Bueno me va a contar o no? –Pregunte.

-Mire Mlle. Si quiere escuchar lo que paso realmente le sugiero que baje a los sótanos de la opera y lo averigüe por usted misa.- Recordé que su hija me conto cuando descendió ahí, en caso de que los que buscaban al Fantasma lo fuesen a matar.

-Lo que ocurre es que no se como cruzar el laberinto.-

-No se preocupe, si el quiere que lo vea podrá atravesarlo.-

-Bueno quería preguntarle algo… ¿Cómo es que el llego aquí?-

- Mlle. Creo que le interesara escucharlo de la persona correcta.-

-Entiendo...bueno muchas gracias por el dato. Y no se preocupe no le contare nada a los administradores, no dejaría jamás que despidieran a una asombrosa maestra de baile y coreógrafa como usted.- Sonreí y me despedí de ella.

Me reuní con el agente Cicero para almorzar durante su hora de descanso en un restaurante cerca de la Ópera Popular, el hombre era amable y elegante, pero comía como si estuviese en un chiquero, o yo comía muy bien, odio que siempre me fijo más en los defectos de la gente incluso en los míos.

-¿Y averiguo algo hoy?- Me pregunto con un poco de comida aun en su boca.

-Pues…hoy hable con Madame Giry y no me dijo nada que si hija no me hubiese contado.- Comente yo.

-Si me lo pregunta esa mujer se ve bastante sospechosa.-

-Si, pero vamos ¡Una mujer que esta enamorada de una cantante que es veinte años menor que ella! Incluso yo lo considero ridículo.-

- ¿Por qué no que tal una fantasía Lésbica?

-¿Enserio Cicero…?, La mujer apenas si puede estar en pie.-

-Ese bastón puede ser falso, lo puede usar para engañar apariencias.-

No lo creo…-Saque de mi bolso una carpeta con todo el informe medico de Madame Giry y sus problemas de circulación en su pierna izquierda.- Siempre investigo bien a los testigos y sospechosos.

-Se encuentra muy bien informada.-

-Así es.-Sonreí.

-Por cierto los administradores me pidieron que le diera esto.- Saco entonces de su bolsillo una nota con una dirección de un teatro en Madrid.- Creo que es el lugar donde La Carlota canta ahora.

-Muchas gracias.- Tome la tarjeta y la guarde en bolso.- Así que se encuentra en Madrid… Cicero ¿No le gustaría hacer un viaje a Madrid mañana por la tarde? –Pregunte.

-¿Ira a buscarla?-

-Pero claro, cada versión de la historia es importante, además tengo un colega en Madrid que estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos, el es alemán pero se mudo a España, por que le ofrecieron un muy buen trabajo ahí.

-Bueno supongo que mañana iremos a Madrid.-

-Bien.- De cierta sentía que abusaba de mi poder como criminóloga, y Cicero sentía lo mismo, puesto que los dos trabajábamos para la ley no teníamos que arreglar nada de papeles legales para poder viajar.- ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, lo que quiera.-

-Me prestaría sus llaves del teatro esta noche, planeo quedarme investigando hasta tarde.-

* * *

><p><strong>Chan Chan Chan xD ¿Que les parecio? ¿Conocera Rosari Libert a Erik el proximo capitulo? ¿Lograra Carlota soportar la personalidad ligeramente ojete de Rosari cuando se conoscan? ¿Lograra Rosari soportar a Carlota? ¿Aparecera Christine o Raoul? ¿Quien sera el colega de Rosari? ¿Libert x Cicelo? <strong>

**Las respuestas a todo esto el siguiente capitulo... pensándolo bien les diré la respuesta de la ultima de una buena vez...No!, no pienso poner en una historia de amor a Rosari..por lo menos no por ahora.**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Un Saludo**

**Ms Clover Jellicle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo que todos esperaban , si en este capitulo por fin aparece Erik, la verdad es que tuve un bloqueo horrible, pues no se me ocurría nada sobre como se encontrarían Erik y Rosari y pues como este no es un fan fic Erik/OC pues me era mas difícil decidir que pasaría xD en fin disfrutenlo y denme su opinión.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Kami Hirotsu, puesto que ella me ayudo con le encuentro de Erik y Rosari.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo V<p>

Me tomo un par de horas, pero finalmente convencí al agente Cicero de permitirme estar hasta tarde en la Ópera de Garnier, me había prestado su copia de llaves, no debía perderlas y mucho menos dejar que el fantasma las tomara, aunque no dudo que el ya tenga su propio juego. Los últimos en irse fueron el personal de intendencia y los hombres que se llevaron el candelabro, aunque me advirtieron que caminara con cuidado en el área principal de butacas, puesto que aun quedaban trozos de vidrio regados, solo estaba yo, las bailarinas estaban en el teatro, pero del otro lado del edificio, así que dudo que notasen mi presencia. Me dirigí hacia la escalera del vestíbulo, quería volver a ver ese lugar y averiguar como es que había desaparecido, comencé a recrear la escena como los administradores me habían dicho que había aparecido en del lado derecho con su traje de la muerte roja, trate de recrear la escena varias veces, pero seguía sin explicarme como había desaparecido, hasta que note que había una figura circular en el piso y aunque se confundía con mármol negro era metal. Me quite mis zapatillas y pise con fuerza y no ocurrió nada, finalmente me decidí y di un brinco y justo cuando mis dos pies se encontraban en el aire, un pasadizo oculto se abrió, haciéndome caer en un lugar extraño, lleno de espejos la mayoría rotos. Intente ponerme de pie, aunque tenía un poco lastimada la pierna izquierda, pues creo que caí sobre esta, y me salía un poco de sangre; aun podía caminar…casi.

Los espejos me marearon bastante, a veces chocaba con ello, sin mencionar que soy ligeramente claustrofóbica y cuando tardaba mas de dos minutos en encontrar el camino me daban ataques, mi respiración se comenzaba a agitar, logre salir de ahí, pensé que ese era el laberinto que Madame Giry me había dicho, pero no, había unas escaleras, las cuales parecían nunca acabar, tuve que descender por ahí hasta llegar al verdadero laberinto. Estaba totalmente construido de ladrillo, había un olor a humedad, el cual me agradaba y relajo un poco mis ataques de claustrofobia. , en las paredes había varias antorchas colgadas, tome una de ellas y fui apagando cada una por la que pasaba cerca para marcar mi camino y no perderme, el olor a humedad se volvía cercano conforme avanzaba, por alguna razón sabia donde girar, hacia donde ir, era como si…el destino quisiera que encontrara el final. Pero entonces recordé lo que Madame Giry me había dicho "Si el quiero que lo vea, podrá atravesarlo"; ¿Entonces Monsieur Fantasma quería que le encontrase?

Finalmente logre salir del laberinto apague la antorcha y la deje en el suelo, vi de donde provenía el olor a humedad ¡Había un lago subterráneo! , había escuchado de el pero nunca creí que fuese…real, aunque, bueno, un criminólogo debe estar listo para todo y creer que todo es posible. Desgraciadamente no había manera de cruzarlo, no había ningún bote, pero claro yo jamás me doy por vencida tan fácil. El lago no se veía muy profundo, así que intente acercarme a ver que tan hondo era. ¡Vaya que si era suertuda! No era muy profundo, cuando mucho me llegaba a arriba de la cintura, si me vestido se maltrato por completo, mas no era un vestido especial para mi así que no me ocasionaba problema alguno maltratarlo, eso si era bastante incomodo sentir como el agua mojaba toda mi ropa interior, seguí caminando un buen rato hasta que a lo lejos vi luces, parecía que unas velas iluminaban un pequeño pedazo de tierra, comencé a avanzar mas, la profundidad del agua fue bajando , y ese pequeño pedazo de tierra no era tan pequeño, estaba lleno de velas y decoraciones extrañas y hermosas a la vez , había varios espejos rotos, poco a poco la profundidad del agua disminuía, hasta que finalmente estuve pisando tierra. Me percate de que había un bote, me serviría de regreso quizás,

-Acogedor...-Murmure para mi misma, y no mentía el lugar me parecía agradable.

Encontré un órgano y un montón de partituras regadas cerca de este, había un cancionero con el titulo "Don Juan Triunfante" una canción en especial llamo mi atención, se titulaba "Pasando el Punto sin Retorno". En Londres, durante mi tiempo libre, tome lecciones de solfeo, no me podía considerar una experta en solfeo, pero sabía como sonaba cada nota. Uno nunca sabe cuando las partituras son códigos. En fin, comencé a tararear la canción, ¡Era una pieza musical asombrosa! La letra era tan apasionada, con un perfecto toque de lujuria y la melodía igual de perfecta para la canción. Seguí buscando partituras cuando…

-¡No debería entrometerse donde no le llaman!-Grito una voz atemorizante y muy ligeramente familiar. Atemorizada me di la vuelta y…y… ¡Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía! Un hombre con su rostro cubierto por una mascarada, vestido de frac, se acercaba lentamente a mi, era el mismísimo Fantasma de la Ópera, finalmente, entre mas se acercaba yo retrocedía, mi cuerpo estaba temblando de temor, usualmente yo soy muy indiscreta, pero esa vez ni con toda la fuerza del mundo lograba emitir un sonido, seguí retrocediendo hasta darme cuenta que si daba un paso mas hacia atrás caería en unas piedras cercanas al lago. El siguió avanzando hasta que quedamos frente a frente. Era un cabeza más alto que yo, su mirada igual que hace doce años fría e imponente y yo ahí de pie paralizada como la misma niña de antes - ¡No tiene nada que hacer aquí, ahora .Largo!- Grito. Y se alejo bruscamente de mí.

-¡Oblígueme!- ¡Maldita sea! Solo a mi se me ocurre responder eso. No se de donde salió eso, pero el me miro molesto.

-¿¡Que ha dicho!-Pregunto con un tono de enojo.

-¡Ya…ya me escucho! No pienso irme, ¡Usted ha cometido varios crímenes y tengo el poder para arrestarlo!- Respondí yo ¡¿Por qué Dios? ¡¿Por qué mi hiciste tan malditamente habladora?

El soltó una risa tenebrosa.- ¿Bouquet no lo vio venir cierto?-Continuo riendo.

-¡Maldito criminal y asesino!- Grite yo, siempre he odiado que la gente se burle de algo como la muerte.- ¡¿Cómo puede hablar de la muerte de esa forma?- Usted no es mas que un monstro…es…es… ¡Un adefesio!- Cuando dije esto ultimo sus ojos, se tornaron furiosos, casi pude ver dentro de ellos llamas mas ardientes que las que hay en el infierno.

Se acerco a mí, tomándome del cuello me alzo al aire sin perder el contacto visual hacia mis ojos. Yo, prácticamente llorando de terror, trate de apartar su mano de mi cuello pero no pude, el comenzaba a sofocarme lentamente.

-Su…suel…teme- Pronuncie con mucha dificultad, puesto que no podía respirar. Fue entonces, que no supe como lo logre, o si mi brazo se torno mas largo en ese momento, pero, logre estirarlo lo suficiente para que con un manotazo desprenderle la mascara. Mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente cuando vi el horror que había tras esa mascara, un rostro totalmente deforme, se había quemado completamente, se podía cada pedazo de los músculos que cubrían su cara, no tenia piel alguna, rápidamente me soltó y me dejo caer bruscamente en el piso. Cubrió su rostro de forma que no lo pudiera ver. Se escondió entre las sombras, mientras yo me ponía de pie de forma que no lo pude encontrar. Vi la mascara, tirada en el piso, la tome y la contemple por unos segundos.-Me sorprende que después de doce años aun le quede.- Dije y la coloque sobre el órgano.-Si le hace sentir mejor.- Deje escapar un ligero suspiro.-Le llame adefesio por sus crímenes, no por su rostro. Tampoco se preocupe por que lo delate o no, aun no tengo pruebas de que fue usted; a si y me llevare su canoa para regresar a la orilla.- Finalmente me subí a la canoa.- Por cierto, siempre me gusto su voz, aunque solo le escuche una vez hace tiempo. Comencé a remar de regreso, volví al laberinto, me guie por el rastro que había dejado de oscuridad subí la gran escalera y regrese al laberinto de espejos, maldita sea, como saldría de ahí. No podía salir por donde había entrado puesto que no creo que pudiese brincar, necesitaba encontrar otra salida.

Comencé a avanzar al azar por el lugar, cuando me di cuenta los espejos giraban, no importaba el camino que tomara, todo cambiaria, comencé a ponerme nerviosa, me sentía atrapada, asustada, sentía que morirá asfixiada, comenzaba a perderme de mi ser, mi respiración se cortaba ¡Maldita claustrofobia! Al final mis ojos se cerraron.

Desperté de golpe a la mañana siguiente, me sorprendió ver que estaba en mi habitación, en mi camisón y ya era de día.

-Buenos días Mlle. Libert.- Exclamo Anaëlle, sonriente como siempre, entrando a mi cuarto seguida de Madame Duppont.

-No la escuche llegar anoche.- Me dijo mi ama de llaves.

-Yo si la vi Madame, regreso cuando usted fue a ducharse.- Le dijo Ana.- Se sentía muy cansada y se fue a dormir.

- Me hubiese dicho, en fin anoche vino un tal Coel Cicero y dice que partirán a Madrid hoy a las quince horas ¿Puedo saber por que?- Pregunto Madame Duppont.

-Si… Iremos a ver a una testigo, esta tarde, regresare en la noche.- En lo que contestaba Anaëlle colocaba sonriente, el desayuno en mi cama.

-Bueno, arréglese de una vez Mlle.- Dijo Laurina y salió del cuarto

-¡Me tenias malditamente preocupada!- Me grito Ana, la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

-¿Cómo regrese aquí?-

-Te trajeron.-

-¿Quién?-

- ¿Tu quien crees?

-Me trajo… ¿el?-Mis ojos se abrieron de gran curiosidad.

-La estaba esperando en el vestíbulo y luego vi como un hombre con el rostro cubierto con una mascara la dejaba cerca de la entrada; la llevaba en brazos y usted estaba inconsciente. Corrí a la entrada a recogerla y el me miro extrañado.- Ella saco una carta.- Me dijo que le diera esto.- Me la entrego.- Tengo que mencionarle que el me ayudo a llevarla a su habitación.

-¡Lo dejaste entrar!-Grite.

- Si.- Me respondió un poco apenada.

-¿Qué mas ocurrió?- Pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-La miro dormir un rato.- Dijo con la mirada clavada en el piso.- Cuando regrese, el se había ido.

- ¡Que!...Un momento… ¿regresar? ¿¡Me dejaste sola con el!- No podía creer la torpeza que Anaëlle había cometido.

-Bueno pero no le hizo nada.-

-¡Aquí no!, pero si hubieses visto Ana, como me comenzó a sofocar.- Trate de calmarme. Tome la carta que el Fantasma me había mandado. ¡Que imprudente, la escribió con tinta roja!

"_Madeimoselle Libert:_

_Así es ya se quien es usted. Usted es la que profana mi Palacio de la Ópera con su presencia. Este lugar es lo último que me queda así que le pido que se marche en cuanto pueda. Le sugiero, si es que hace caso omiso a mi advertencia, que se prepare para lo peor. Fui muy tolerante con usted cuando entro a mi hogar, pero fue la primera y será la ultima vez. Si planea destruir mi palco, con un solo rasguño que le haga al tapiz, dese por muerta._

_Váyase ahora que puede_

_F.O_

_P: D: Sus llaves y sus zapatillas están en mi palco si gusta recogerlas"_

_-_Así que nuestro amiguito enmascarado cree que puede amenazarme.-Dije yo.

-Rosari, ¿No pensaras en volver o si?-

-Claro que si, una vez que acepto un caso nunca lo dejo ir.-

* * *

><p><strong>Jo jo jo jo jo jo. Al fin comenzara una guerra entre nuestro Fantasma Criminal Erik y nuestra Indiscreta Criminóloga Rosari . En fin ya comencé a trabajar en el 6 capitulo donde ya apareceran Carlota, Raoul y el misterioso colega de Rosari, pero por las festividades navideñas no se si lo suba en esta semana. <strong>

**EN EL NOMBRE DE ERIK DEJEN REVIEWS! SE QUE TENGO MAS DE 32 LECTORES!**

**Un saludo**

**Ms Clover Jellicle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno oficialmente es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, tengo que decir que me inspire mucho, se que prometi que apareceria Raoul, pero me inspire de mas y se me olvido, por completo Raoul.**

**En fin muchas gracias a KarenH, LittleLotte y PhantomPhangirl009 por sus reviews, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para continuar escribiendo y sus reviews me dieron ganas de continuar :)**

**En fin disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo VI<p>

El tren partió de la estación, yo me encontraba charlando con al agente Cicero, sobre teorías y técnicas de investigación. Trataba de no tocar el tema sobre lo que me paso la noche anterior en la Ópera de Garnier, aunque algo me diría que seria inevitable.

-Y dígame Madeimoselle Libert ¿Este colega suyo sabe de nuestra llegada?- Me pregunto.

-No, no lo sabe, pero es un muy buen amigo mio, dijo que para mi la puerta de su casa siempre estaría abierta; estudiamos juntos criminología en Londres y si se trata de asesinos y criminales "extravagantes", el es el adecuado para ayudarnos.- Conteste.

-Bueno supongo que si es su colega ha de ser un buen criminólogo, ¿Cómo es que se llama?-

-Adelino, Adelino Louis.-

- ¿Es Alemán?-

-Si así es se mudo a España, puesto que una agencia de detectives le ofreció una muy buena paga.-

-Ya veo.-

Finalmente llegamos a Madrid, la capital de España, a pesar de que Louis vivía ahí, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo, estaba muy ocupada resolviendo crímenes en Londres. Llegamos a la estación del tren cerca de las siete de la tarde, sabíamos que La Carlota se presentaría esa noche en el Teatro Real de Madrid, pero aun faltaban un par de horas. Así que decidimos pasar primero a casa de mi colega.

Toque la campana de la entrada y enseguida Louis, ese chico de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color miel que recordaba abrió la puerta.

-¿Rosari?- Exclamo sorprendido- ¡Rosari!- Me abrazo fuertemente.-_¿Pero que haces aquí?.-_Pregunto hablándome en ingles.

-_He venido a resolver un caso, escucha… ¿Podríamos hablar en francés?-_La verdad me incomodaba hablar en otro idioma, en Londres, el ingles solo lo usaba en las clases, Louis sabe francés y yo alemán, así que solíamos hablarnos en ciertos momentos en el idioma propio de cada uno.

-¡Claro!, ¿Por que no pasan?- Nos ofreció cordialmente la entrada.- ¿Quieren algo de tomar?-

-No, gracias. Respondí.- Y comencé a ver el pequeño hogar de mi antiguo compañero de clase, repleto de pinturas, algunas fotos, nuestra graduación y el periódico con el primer crimen que resolvimos juntos, entre otras...- Agente Cicero el es Adelino Louis, Louis el es el agente Coel Cicero.

-¿Usted y Madeimoselle Libert fueron compañeros en la universidad? –Pregunto el agente francés.

-Si, así es e inclusive resolvimos varios crímenes juntos en Londres ¿No es así Ro?- Me dijo Louis.

-Si, fueron muy buenos tiempos, en fin agente Cicero ¿Por qué no va a buscar a La Carlota, en lo que yo le explico el caso al detective Adelino?-Sugerí yo.

-De acuerdo Mlle.-Creo que el entendió muy bien que quería hablar en privado con mi colega.- Con su permiso- Se marcho en busca de la cantante.

-¿Y bien de que trata el caso?-Pregunto Louis. Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido en la ópera de Garnier, ha como me lo habían contado. El ya sabia lo que me había pasado hace doce años. También le conté mi encuentro con el mismísimo fantasma de la ópera y como me sorprendió que no me asesinara cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Y ya hablaste con Christine Daae? – Pregunto.

-No, pero planeo hacerlo en cuanto regrese.-

-Me imagino, mi estimada amiga, que ya te tomaste la molestia de investigarla bastante bien.- Dijo sonriendo, el sabia muy bien como sacaba información de mis testigos y sospechosos, investigaba cada detalle de ellos, cada acontecimiento de su vida, intentaba saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ellos, claro sin que se enteraran.

-Claro que si, Se casara en cuatro meses con el Vizconde de Chagny.-

-Obviamente no, conoces muy bien mi estricta política de relaciones sociales.-

- Ro, la ópera esta un poco lejos de aquí, Cicero tardara en llegar ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?- Me pregunto amablemente.

-Claro, por que no.-

Así, salimos juntos a caminar; revivimos en palabras nuestro grandes recuerdos en Londres, como éramos estudiantes totalmente dedicados y nos esforzábamos para ser los mas destacados de la clase y lo éramos; también recordamos como el fue el único que creyó realmente en mi capacidad para resolver crímenes. En nuestros ojos se reflejaban aquellos jóvenes adolescentes ansiosos por atrapar criminales y hacer marcar la justicia. Esos fueron los mejores días de mi vida, sin duda alguna.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor Louis?-Pregunte con el ligero rubor que los recuerdos del pasado suelen generar en las mejillas

-Si, claro, el que tú quieras Ro.-Me dijo.

-Bien, ¿Me podrías ayudar en Paris con este caso, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos, tu y yo resolviendo crímenes?- Le pregunte.

-¡Encantado! Ro ya sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar.- Así era siempre mi colega, tan servicial y entusiasta. Yo sonreí como símbolo de agradecimiento. Y regresamos a su casa.

Ya en la sala de estar esperábamos a Cicero y a La Carlota. El rubio entro con una mujer quien se veía demasiado, y lo repito, demasiado engreída, su vestimenta y su apariencia me resultaron peculiares. No quiero ser grosera…bien si quiero serlo, ¡Parecía que a la mujer la había vomitado un payaso! La cara demasiado maquillada, la ropa demasiado colorida ¿Y que demonios era esa pluma sobre su cabeza? Pobre el avestruz al que se la arrancaron. Como ya he dicho siempre miro primero los defectos de las personas.

-Mlle. Giudicelli, ella es la agente Libert, quiere hacerle unas preguntas.- Le dijo Cicero

-¡Yo no tengo nada que contestar! ¡Niente!- Replico la cantante.

- Mire, es necesario que conteste estas preguntas, solo será eso y jamás la volveremos a molestar.-Dije yo.

-¡Mai!-La mujer si que era una diva.

- ¿Mai?-Pregunto Cicero un poco confundido.

-Significa "Jamás" en italiano.- Le dijo Louis.

-Así es, aunque, me parece demasiado extraño que usted "La Carlota" Una gran diva española, hable en italiano.-Dije mirándola.

-Es por que mi amado Piangi.-Una lagrima salió de el ojo derecho de la mujer.- ¡Il mio amato Piangi!-Rompió en llanto.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a su amado?-Le pregunto mi colega Alemán a ella.

- ¡Ese estúpido fantasma!- Chillo ella.

- Lo mato.- Respondí secamente.

- ¡Y todo es culpa de esa Christine Daae! ¡Esa niña debió estar detrás de todo eso!-Grito la cantante muy molesta.

- ¿Christine Daae?- Pregunte.

- ¡Si! ¡Esa niña solo quería robarme mi éxito!- Se quejo.

El interrogatorio continuo le hicimos unas cuantas preguntas mas, ella fue victima de las crueles bromas del fantasma, si que le hiciera perder la voz pudo ser gracioso, pero el hombre se había excedido en muchas cosas. Cuando nos conto toda su historia, claro siempre culpando a Daae, Cicero hizo el favor de llevarla a su casa. Mientras tanto Yo me quede hablando con Louis.

-Lastima que su perdida de voz no fue eterna.- Me dijo mi colega.

- ¡Louis! Eso es muy descortés. ¡Y mira quien te lo dice!-

-Lo siento Ro, pero hace una semana fui a escuchar a la mujer cantar, me sorprendió que no me sangraran los oídos.- Dijo con una risa vaga.

Al día siguiente, partimos a Paris por la noche, esperaba el siguiente día poder interrogar al Vizconde de Chagny, ya lo tenía localizado y esperaba encontrarlo en su mansión y ojala se encontrase con su prometida: Christine Daae.

Deje de pensar en el caso e intente relajar mi mente, algo que no hacia desde hace ya mucho tiempo, aunque claro me resultaba casi imposible relajarme ¡Con el sonido de los ronquidos de Louis y Coel! Así que Salí del camarote, quizás el vagón donde se encontraba el bar seguiría abierto.

Ya en el bar me relaje para tomar una copa de vino tinto, estaba muy cansada y estresada por el viaje así que necesitaba algo que me distrajera, mas no fue tan relajante como pensé, nunca me gustaba sentarme en la barra y todas las mesas estaba ocupadas por parejas o grupos de amigos; entonces vi a lo lejos en una mesa muy alejada de las demás a un hombre sentado solo. Pensé, como la mesa era para cuatro, que me permitiría sentarme con el.

Disculpe Monsieur, ¿podría sentarme con usted por favor?-Pregunte amablemente, el no respondió- _¿Me permitirá sentarme aquí?_- Pregunte en español, supongo que no sabia hablar francés, el asintió.-_Muchas Gracias. Disculpe ¿Habla Francés?_-Le pregunte amablemente y el volvió a asentir, no le podía ver bien el rostro puesto que llevaba puesto un sombrero y la mesa estaba en un rincón donde la iluminación era terrible, tome lentamente el vino, por suerte horas antes ya había cenado, y no quería embriagarme. Mire al hombre- ¿Qué lo lleva a Paris?-Pregunte si dejar de mirar el poco vino que me quedaba.

-Vuelvo a mi hogar…-Dijo con una voz vaga que sonaba casi como un susurro.

- ¿Así que es de Paris?-Pregunte sonriendo.

-Si...-Su voz parecía poco interesada

-Valla, yo también soy de Paris.- Enseguida pasamos por un túnel, todo se torno oscuro, no podía ver nada, la desesperación y la claustrofobia me comenzaron a atacar, así que me aferre a mi silla. Después de cruzar el túnel, el hombre ya no estaba. Perpleja, mire a mi alrededor por un momento y no vi nada; fue entonces cuando note que en el asiento donde se encontraba aquel ser misterioso Monsieur había una carta. La tome, mire el sello, era el mismo que tenia el de la carta que el fantasma me había dejado. Mi rostro se torno pálido y nervioso, tome el sobre entre mis manos y saque de el una nota…escrito en tinta roja, esta decía:

"_Mlle. Libert:_

_Le dije que se alejara de este caso en cuanto pudiera. Ya que no me ha hecho caso, prepárese para sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos_

_Espere lo peor_

_F.O"_

-La guerra ha comenzado amigo mio.-Murmure para mi misma, si el Monsieur Fantasma quería pelear, pelea le iba a dar yo. Leí la ultima frase "Espere lo peor". Por suerte tendría que esperar lo peor hasta llegar a Paris puesto que aquí…un momento ¡Coel y Louis!

Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que podía, esperaba que el Fantasma no les hubiese hecho daño, mi respiración se agitaba, llegue al camarote, abrí la puerta de golpe, totalmente nerviosa ¡Ahí estaba Louis! Gracias a Dios, pero ¿¡Cicero! El no estaba, no lo veía por ningún lado, seguí avanzando por cada vagón por mas peligroso que fuese hasta llegar al final, pero no encontré a nadie, ¡Maldita sea!, mire entonces las escaleras que se encontraban para subir a la parte superior del tren. Tal vez, estaba arriba.

Subí las escaleras, entre más asedia, mas sabía que el riesgo aumentaba, llegue entonces al la parte de arriba del tren, ahí estaba mi rival, aquel hombre con la cara cubierta con una mascarada, con un traje de frac, llevaba puesta una capa, la cual sacudía rápidamente el viento como sacudía mi cabello y mi vestido. No había señales de Coel, pero en sus manos el idiota tenia mi libreta de cuero. Amenazando con dejarla caer. Nos miramos fijamente, sin movernos, la tención, el odio y la amargura se podían sentir intensamente. Apreté mis puños y enseguida me lance sobre el para tratar de alcanzar mi cuaderno. El me detuvo y me lanzo hacia el piso.

-¡Deme mi cuaderno!- Grite en tono de orden. El se burlo con una risa.- ¡Que me lo regrese!-Volví a gritar.

-Es una estupenda recopilación de datos.-Me dijo con serenidad e ironía mientras yo me ponía en pie.- Sobre todo la parte en la que menciona que mi voz la hipnotizo.-Una mueca de sonrisa invadió su rostro.

Lentamente, fui sacando de un bolsillo escondido en mi vestido una pistola, tratando de que el no lo notase. Cuando tuve el arma en mi mano rápidamente apunte hacia el.

Monsieur, no quiero matarlo, así que deme mi libreta ahora.- Se que era demasiada exageración por un cuaderno, pero realmente sorprende cuantas cosas consigue uno apuntando con un arma. El rio

Adelante-Me dijo- Dispare.-

Mi mano se tambaleaba al igual que mi labio inferior.

-¿No se atreve a dispararme?-Se burlo.-Pero claro, usted jamás a tenido el valor de disparar un arma ¿No es así detective?-Seguía burlándose.

-De... ¿De que habla?-Mi voz se cortaba.

- Cuando asesinaron a su padre en frente de usted, si no me equivoco usted también tenia un...-

-¡Cállese, eso no le incumbe!-Grite mientras las lagrimas saltaban de mis ojos.- ¡Lo que le haya pasado a mi padre no le incumbe!-Grite las lagrimas corrían como riachuelos por mis ojos.

- ¿Recuerda cuando su madre se suicido?-Hiso una mueca maligna. Esa frase me partió el corazón. Pero me dio el coraje para lanzar un disparo ciego. Ni siquiera me fije si le di o no. Solo solté el arma y me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, llorando con el corazón en la garganta, lleve mis manos a mi rostro, llorando y llorando. Me limpie las lagrimas de los ojos, lo mire, estaba totalmente furiosa.

-Lo de mi madre, no es asunto suyo.-Le dije y una lagrima cayo lentamente por mi ojo. El tomo mi arma y me apunto. Trague saliva, esperando escuchar el sonido del disparo, cerré los ojos; espere unos segundos, pero no escuche nada. Sentí su ser acercándose hacia mi, lentamente se acerco a mi oído.

-Gracias por dejarme conocer sus debilidades.-Susurro a mi oído, mi piel se había puesto como la de una gallina.- La guerra ha comenzado Mlle.- Enseguida se marcho. Yo me quede tensa un momento, finalmente me puse en pie y regrese al camarote.

Al entrar vi que Cicero había vuelto, quizás había ido a explorar el lugar, trate de recostarme en mi cama, cuando sentí algo en mi almohada ¡Era mi libreta de cuero! La abrí, para asegurarme que todo estuviese ahí, y encontré, escrito en el pequeño perfil que había hecho para el Fantasma de la Ópera. Había una nota: "Vállame a ver en cuanto pueda". ¿Pero por que?.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? Enserio me interesa saber. Les prometo que Raoul ya aparecerá en el próximo capitulo (ya trabajo en ello) . En fin la muerte de los padres de Rosari se explicara con el tiempo, les prometo que en menos de 5 dias ya estara listo el capitulo 7 :)<strong>

**Para este capitulo me inspire mucho en las viejas peliculas de crimenes, donde los asesinatos ocurren en un tren y cosas asi.**

**Que tengan un feliz año nuevo (si no subo cap para entonces)**

**Ms Clover Jellicle**


	7. Chapter 7

**AVISO IMPORTANTE. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que hasta ahora siguen leyendo este fan fic, pero bueno mañana comienzo clases y obviamente mis prioridades escolares van primero, NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR, pero me tardare un poco mas en actualizar, pero les prometo que en menos de 15 días tendré listo un nuevo capitulo, realmente quiero terminar esta historia. En fin, como he prometido ahora aparece Raoul y ¿Quien creen que aparecerá el siguiente capitulo? Así es Christine :D**

**Bueno en fin disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

><p>Capitulo VII<p>

Me encontraba en mi casa, mirando la gran foto de mis padres que se encontraba en la entrada, miraba fijamente la falsa sonrisa dibujada en los labios color carmín de mi madre, después la imagen de su mano sosteniendo un arma y la sangre regada por el piso de mi cuarto invadieron mi mente acompañadas por las palabras que el fantasma: "¿Recuerda cuando su madre se suicido?". Esa frase resonaba una y otra vez en mi mente.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Grite al cuadro llorando.- ¿¡No pensaste en mí! ¡¿No pensaste que sufriría?- Anaëlle llego y me intento sostener.

-Cálmese Mlle. Libert. Por favor.- Yo me zafe de ella y subí corriendo la escalera para ir a mi habitación.

-¡Déjame sola!- Grite y corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación. Me lance sobre mi cama, llorando descontroladamente, en menos de un minuto escuchaba como Madame Duppont y Anaëlle tocaban mi puerta pidiendo que las dejara pasar.

-¡Lárguense!-Gritaba yo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Cuando escuche que alguien toco con delicadeza mi puerta

-Ro soy yo Louis, ¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto con su voz amable y dulce.

- ¡Váyase no quiero ver a nadie!-Le grite.

-Como gustes…Solo recuerda que en media hora salimos a donde el vizconde.-Me dijo. Y enseguida escuche sus pasos alejándose.

No me sentía en muy buen humor para ir a visitarlo, pero, ¿Acaso iba a impedir que mis asuntos personales interfirieran con mi trabajo? ¡No Señor! ¡Tenia que resolver este caso!

Me aliste para salir, en la puerta de mi casa me esperaba Louis con un carruaje. El me ayudo a subir, el camino fue largo e incomodo, los dos guardábamos silencio, mientras yo tallaba mis ojos, que se habían hinchado de tanto llorar.

-No debería hacer eso.-Dijo con un tono vago mi compañero.

-¿Disculpe?-Pregunte extrañada.

-Tallarse los ojos, empeorara su vista y usted lo sabe.-Me dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Usted si que es sorprendente, Louis.-Dije mientras suspiraba.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué no se da cuenta? Su forma de ser conmigo.-

-¿Mi forma de ser?-

-Si, el otro día en España usted me hablaba lleno de confianza, y ahora habla como si estuviera frente a una figura importante.-

-Perdóneme, pero yo le hablo a la gente conforme a su humor.-

-Ahora resulta que yo soy solo gente.-

- ¡Por Dios Ro! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-¡A mi no me pasa nada!-

- Te encuentras tan extraña desde que bajamos del tren ¿Acaso ocurrió algo ahí?-

-Mira…lo mejor será hablar esto después de interrogar al vizconde.- Entonces dirigí mi mirada a la ventana el resto del camino.

Llegamos a la mansión del vizconde, nos recibieron y enseguida una sirvienta nos paso a la sala de estar.

-El vizconde vendrá en un momento.-Nos dijo

-Gracias.-Dijo Louis y ella se marcho. Minutos más tarde, el vizconde entro. Parecía ser una persona agradable y parecía que había tenido un muy buen día.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo y nos saludo a ambos.

-Muy buena tarde. Bueno, Monsieur vizconde de Chagny, me imagino que sabe por que estamos aquí.- Le dije yo.

Si, así es.- Respondió.- He de recordarles que yo fui quien le reporto todo a la policía al inicio.

Si...-Hice una ligera risa sarcástica y enseguida torne mi cara seria.- El inicio no nos importa, queremos saber lo ocurrido al final.-

-¿Al… Al final?-Un nudo pareció llegar a su garganta.

-Si así es, según tengo entendido usted reporto todo a la policía después del baile de mascaras, pero ahora justo después del accidente del candelabro quiere retirarlos. Me parece bastante raro vizconde.-Dije

-Como ustedes sabrán, me casare dentro de un par de meses y no quiero tener ningún conflicto legal antes y después de mi boda.-

- Si eso es muy cierto. Pero uno de los reportes era "Acoso a su prometida", creo que retirar los cargos podría hacer que este "Fantasma acosador" al ver que no hay policía alguna…no lo se, seria mas fácil atacar a su futura esposa.- Dije

-De igual manera, el ya no la ha acosado últimamente.-

- Tampoco la acoso durante seis meses y después ¿Qué ocurrió? A si Don Juan Triunfante ¿No es cierto?-

-El no volverá a acosar a mi prometida.-

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro?-

-Solo lo se.-

-¿Vizconde, hay algo que no nos haya dicho?-

-No. Les he dicho todo lo que se.-

-Louis, ¿podrías ir al carruaje por mi cuaderno?- Louis asintió y se marcho.- Mire vizconde, yo ya he visto al fantasma y créame dar de baja la denuncia no es buena idea.-

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Acaso sabe lo que trama!- Se sobre salto un poco al escuchar esto.-

-¡Claro que no!, pero si ese hombre ya hubiese olvidado todo créame, no estaría evitando que yo me marchase de la ópera.-Le dije

-Muy bien, no daré de baja la denuncia.-Dijo finalmente.

-Bien.- Dije yo.

Louis entro a la habitación y me dio mi cuaderno

-No gracias ya no lo necesito.-Le dije y enseguida mire al vizconde.- Volveré a venir después de que interrogue a su prometida.-Sonreí y me marche con Louis.

Esa misma tarde fui junto con Louis y Cicero a la Ópera. Cuando vimos como colocaban el nuevo candelabro, era hermoso sin duda, seria una pena que este se destruyese otra vez, pero claro yo estaba aquí para evitar que eso ocurriese. Mire mi cuaderno, repase la nota que el fantasma me dejo, pero primero necesitaba alejar a mis acompañantes de mi.

-Louis, necesito que vayas a la biblioteca de la ópera por los siguientes libros.- Le di una lista bastante larga-Cicero, necesito que usted consiga un albañil para poder destruir y reparar el palco 5 –Le dije. Con mis colegas ocupados yo tenía suficiente tiempo libre, para visitar a mi "querido" oponente. Pero había un problema ¿Dónde lo iba encontrar?, la ultima vez era de noche y entre por el pasadizo de la escalera, pero hoy que es de día en el vestíbulo (donde se encontraba la escalera) habría montones de personas; así que necesitaba encontrarlo de alguna forma, entonces pensé en una mujer que me podría ayudar a llegar ahí ¡Madame Giry! Fui corriendo al escenario donde practicaban las bailarinas. Le hice una seña a Madame Giry para que se acercara.

-¿Busca algo Mlle. Libert?-Me pregunto.

-En realidad, a alguien.- Le dije.- Digamos que quiero ver a cierto amigo fantasmagórico.-Sonreí.

-Ya le dije que si el quiere que lo vea se mostrara.- Me murmuro al oído.-

-En realidad.- Saque mi cuaderno y le mostré la anotación de el Fantasma.

-Definitivamente es la letra de Erik.-

-¿Erik? Con que ese es su nombre.- Madame Giry se puso un poco tensa.

-Acompáñeme.- Me dijo y me guio hasta la sección de camerinos, parecía apresurada, como si no quisiera que la vieran. –Apúrese.- Me decía, yo caminaba mas rápido hasta que llegamos la camerino que pertenecía a Christine Daae, abrió la puerta y me dijo que entrara.- Mlle. Le pido que por favor no diga nada de lo que vera aquí, ni siquiera le diga a Erik la entrada que le voy a mostrar.- Yo asentí, mis manos estaban frías y la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo.

Se acerco entonces al gran espejo que se encontraba en una pared del camerino, ella deslizo lentamente el espejo dejando justo en el marco un hueco el cual contenía un pasadizo, yo enseguida llena de miedo y entusiasmo entre, note como el espejo era de una sola vista. ¡Así que así era como nuestro amigo espiaba a Christine!

-Mlle. Yo no puedo ir mas allá, solo baje hasta el lago subterráneo y recuerde mantenga su mano al nivel de sus ojos.- Yo asentí, conforme avanzaba ella cerraba la puerta, hasta que finalmente no pude mirar mas el espejo y solo veía el laberinto, para no perder el camino utilice el mismo método de la ultima vez, hasta que llegue al lago, había una canoa, lo cual podría significar dos cosas; la primera: El fantasma había salido. Y la segunda: Me estaba esperando. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, ninguna me parecía muy favorable, puesto que si regresaba y me encontraba quien sabe que haría, y el hecho de que supiese que estaba en camino…bueno, tampoco sonaba "lindo" por así decirlo.

Finalmente olvide mis nervios, subí a la canoa y comencé a remar, hasta que pude escuchar el sonido de un órgano, y yo sabia cual era ese órgano. Miedo, emoción, nerviosismo, éxtasis, desesperación y demás sentimientos y emociones me invadieron conforme el sonido se hacia mas cercano. Hasta que finalmente pude verlo tocando el órgano con una belleza y una perfección únicas. Cuando llegue a la orilla tarde un poco en recapacitar si bajaría o no, considere varias cosas, el hecho de que nuestros últimos dos encuentros no habían sido muy agradables y que no me gustaría interrumpirlo mientras tocaba aquella gloriosa melodía; finalmente pensé "El es el que quería verme".

Baje de la canoa y espere a que dejara de tocar. Finalmente la melodía termino.

-¿Usted compuso tan maravillosa melodía?-Pregunte, y no mentía puesto que la canción me había fascinado. El dio un giro para mirarme.

-Así que ha decidido venir detective.- Me dijo, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mí; esta vez decidí no retroceder.

-Usted me mando a llamar.-Le dije sin mirarlo, mis ojos estaban ocupados contemplando el hermoso lugar.- Aunque me parece extraño pues según entiendo usted y yo estamos en guerra.- continué.

- Es correcto, usted y yo estamos en guerra.-Me dijo.-Una guerra que usted perderá.

- ¿Yo?-Reí ante lo que mi rival había dicho.- Me temo que no Monsieur Fantasma…o debería decir Erik.- Sonreí.

-Veo que ya conoce mi verdadero nombre.-

-Al parecer.-

-Pero yo la conozco mejor detective.- Me dijo acercándoseme más y sonriendo de una forma ligeramente maligna.

-Lamentablemente.-Murmure

-Mi voz.-Dijo mientras acomodaba mi cabello dejando descubiertas mis orejas.-Me sorprende que tenga el mismo efecto sobre usted que sobre mi antigua pupila.-

-A mi no me sorprende.-Dije.- Su voz es maravillosa, aun tengo grabado en mi cabeza cada momento de ese día.- ¡Maldita sinceridad! ¿¡Ahora se te ocurría aparecer!- Inclusive el maravilloso sonido de su voz.- Debí haber callado entonces. Mi enemigo sonrió.

-Permítame entonces.-Se acerco a mi oído.-Cantar algo para usted.- Cuando dijo eso mis pupilas se dilataron, intente decir "No" pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía mover mis labios.

El comenzó a cantar, su voz, ¡Esa voz!, era malditamente maravillosa e hipnotizarte , sentía como si todos mis sentidos se marchasen, mi vista, mi sentido del tacto, del olfato, mas el del oído no, ese seguía presente, escuchando el dulce y atrayente sonido de la voz de mi oponente. Sin duda la voz de Erik seria algo que jamás olvidaría, sin importar el tiempo que pase el eco de su canto resonaría en mis oídos por siempre.

Cuando cantaba un montón de sensaciones invadieron mi cuerpo, era como si estuviese perdida pero a la vez encontrada, hubo un momento en que mis ojos se alzaron para mirarlo, mientras el seguía cantando, el lograba que palabras ten simples y sencillas sonaran como las mas bellas que hubiesen sido inventadas.

De un momento a otro dejo de cantar, yo seguía en un transe del cual no encontraba la manera de salir.

-Ahora escúcheme.- Me susurro al oído, mientras yo seguía mentalmente perdida.- Por su bien y el de sus compañeros, dejara este caso.-En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras yo reaccione y lo lance lejos de mi.

-¡Ni en sueños Monsieur!-Exclame furiosa.- Le recuerdo que es mi trabajo hacer que usted termine en la cárcel y no descansare hasta lograrlo.- Dije.

-Miente, si usted realmente quisiera terminar su trabajo ya hubiese venido con sus dos acompañantes a arrestarme.-

- Pues…pues…-No se me ocurría algo que responderle, lamentablemente la tenia razón.- Resulta que a mis compañeros ya les había asignado un trabajo.

-Entonces debió traer un arma o algo para detenerme.-Maldita sea seguía ganándome.

- ¿Qué le dice que no la traigo?-

-¿La trae?-

-No.-Murmure avergonzada.

-Entonces usted, no tiene intensión alguna de detenerme ¿o si? –Me pregunto.

-Yo…No lo se.-

-Pero si es su trabajo.- Dijo con ironía.

-Si, es mi trabajo, ¡pero no lo mandare a la cárcel hasta tener todas las pruebas de que fue usted quien ocasiono todo!-

Bien, hasta entonces la guerra continuara.-

Así es.-Exclame y me di la vuelta para subir a la canoa.- Hoy Monsieur Erik, me encargare de destruir su pequeño palco, se que si lo destruyo cosas terribles pasaran, pero le aseguro que yo he sufrido cosas peores.- Finalmente me marche.

De regreso a la superficie, Cicero llego conmigo informándome que todo estaba listo para entrar al palco numero cinco.

-Bien hecho Coel.-

Finalmente iba averiguar como su voz se proyectaba en aquel palco. Louis llego corriendo.

-Ro, hable con los administradores.- Me dijo.

-¿Y que te han dicho?-Le pregunte a mi colega

-Mañana interrogaremos a Christine Daae.-

¿Acaso esto podía ser mejor?, Al fin tendría las pruebas que necesitaba para poner a ese maldito asesino en la cárcel, todo pasaría el día de mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno asi termina el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen Reviews :D<strong>

**Un Beso y un abrazo**

**MsCloverJellicle**


	8. Chapter 8

**Con siete días de adelanto les presento el siguiente capitulo del fan fic, bueno la verdad es que es un poco corto por que, todo se me ocurrio muy rápido, pero supongo que el siguiente sera mucho mas largo, espero que le guste este capitulo YA APARECE CHRISTINE, no se cuanto me tarde en subir el ****próximo**

* * *

><p>Capitulo VIII<p>

Louis y yo entramos al palco número cinco, volví a golpear la pared de igual manera que la última vez hasta que encontré el pequeño hueco en ella.

-Aquí es Monsieur.- Le indique al albañil el cual no tardo ni un minuto en dejar un agujero, no muy grande, en la pared. Miré atreves del hueco y encontré una especie de túnel vertical muy delgado, lo suficiente para transmitir un eco fuerte y claro; el palco se encontraba el primera planta del edificio, por lo tanto si el túnel era tan largo como parecía, el Fantasma no tendría la necesidad de subir desde los sótanos para proyectar su voz, además debido a lo muy delgado de la pared bastaría con acercarse al lugar donde se encuentra el final del túnel para saber que hay alguien en este lugar.

Poco después de terminar de examinar el túnel llego el agente Cícero con los administradores.

-¡Oh que bueno que llegan!, Monsieur Andre, Monsieur Firmin. Les he de informar que la voz de el fantasma no es más que un vil eco que viene de los sótanos o del vestíbulo.-Les dije.

-Pero Mlle. ¡Eso es imposible!-Dijo Andre

-La gente ha dicho que ha escuchado una voz espectral, fantasmagórica que resonaba.-Dijo Firmin, aun me seguía perturbando como uno continuaba la frase del otro.

-Precisamente es el efecto que produce señores, como las mascaras que usaban los griegos durante sus representaciones, solo que ellos las usaban horizontalmente.- Les explique, ellos se miraron dudosos. Ahora entendía por que Erik los quería fuera de su ópera ¡Estos hombres estaban huecos!-Miren.-Comencé a explicar.- Los griegos al ver que la popularidad de el teatro aumentaba, fueron construyendo lugares mas grandes donde hacer sus representaciones; pero claro el sonido de las voces de los interpretes, por mas fuerte que hablasen, no podía ser entendido por las personas de las ultimas secciones; por tanto, intentaron usar un poco separadas del rostro pero con un orificio en la boca que contenía un túnel, similar al que encontraran en la pared, pero claro esta mas corto, entonces cuando hablaban el sonido rebotaba por las mascaras haciendo que retumbara el eco, lo cual hacia que la voz sonara con mas intensidad y mas "imponente".

-¿Entonces nos esta diciendo que este hombre altero las construcciones de la Ópera?-Pregunto Firmin y

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Miren el fantasma pudo haber elegido este palco por varias razones la primera seria por que esta entre las sombras y por lo tanto nadie lo podría ver, pero si la razón primordial fuera esa, entonces no tendría importancia si tomase el palco número 5 o el número 10 que es el palco vecino.-Dije apuntando hacia el palco de enfrente.- El cual tiene las misma condiciones, considerando que el edificio estuviese lo mas cerca a una simetría perfecta.-

-Pero, si insiste en usar el palco numero 5 fue por que esto estaba ya construido.- Dijo mi Louis analizando el hueco.-Ahora Napoleón III mando a construir los sótanos del lugar para que importantes personas pudieran entrar y salir del lugar a salvo.-

-¿Pero que tal si ese fuera solo un pretexto?-Continúe yo- ¿Qué tal si alguien, una persona, que estuviese en su contra, o alguien del que sospechara una traición, lo que sea, alquilara este palco frecuentemente y Napoleón III tenia la intención de escuchar si rebelaba alguno de sus planes mientras estaba aquí?-Deduje yo.

-Por Dios Mlle. Eso es ridículo, ¿Cómo un hombre mandaría a hacer tanto escandalo solo para espiar a alguien?-Me pregunto Andre.

-No, la detective tiene razón.-Les dijo Cicero.- Por que en todo caso es imposible que una persona haya podido cavar este túnel, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, además cuando construyeron los sótanos también ampliaron el lugar e hicieron remodelaciones, así que la pequeña alteración en le palco quedaría totalmente disimulada.

-Así es, pero para averiguarlo el Fantasma debía tener completo conocimiento sobre la arquitectura del lugar.- Dirigí mi mirada a Louis.- ¿Tienes los libros que te pedí?-Le pregunte.

-Casi todos, hubo uno que no encontré.- Me dijo.- "Remodelación del palacio de la Ópera de Paris" de Jean Louis C. Garnier.-

-Supuse que no lo encontrarías, cuando investigaba sobre este lugar, me entere de la existencia de este libro, pero sabia que solo había una copia en existencia y esa se encontraba en la Librería de este lugar. ¿Louis, ni siquiera la ficha del libro encontraste?-El negó con la cabeza.- Curioso es como si el único libro que escribió este hombre acerca de este lugar jamás hubiese existido, ¿Mounsiers quienes son las únicas personas con acceso a la biblioteca del lugar?-Les pregunte a los administradores.-

Solo a las personas de administración, agentes de policía y detectives, como ustedes- Dijo Andre.

-Se les olvido mencionar a un tipo de persona.- Les dije.

-¿A quien?-

- Al Fantasma de la Ópera claro esta. Si el tiene acceso a cualquier parte del teatro eso debe incluir la biblioteca.- Aclare.

- ¡Ahora resulta que este susodicho fantasma nos ha costado más que dos candelabros y 20,000 francos al mes!- Exclamo Firmin, yo asentí.

-Bueno, si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, tengo un asunto pendiente.-Les dije y me marche a buscar a la última persona que había formado parte de los acontecimientos Christine Daae. Originalmente Louis dijo que la vería en su camerino, pero después insistió en que la viéramos afuera de la ópera, claro esta yo sabia por que.

Ya estaba anocheciendo encontré a la chica sueca sentada en una banca en un parque cerca de la Ópera Popular, solo estábamos ella, yo y un hombre a la distancia sentado en otra banca. Me acerque a ella.

-Buenas noches. Yo soy la agente Libert.-Me presente ante ella.

-Buenas noches…-Me dijo estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Bien Mlle. Daae supongo que sabe usted por que estoy aquí.-

-Quiere hablar sobre lo que paso hace dos meses.-

-Así es.-

-Aunque quisiera contarle, no puedo.-

-Bueno, entonces déjeme contarle yo una historia. Hace tiempo en la ópera de Paris una niña vio como una corista escapaba hacia la capilla con un montón de partituras en mano, la otra niña era tan curiosa que se atrevió a seguir a la corista, escondida entre las sombras la niña miraba a la corista encender una vela y mirando la aparición de un hombre.-Para este momento la cantante comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.- Entonces ese hombre comenzó a cantar la pequeña corista parecía perdida en la a voz del hombre ¿y sabe algo? La niña que la siguió, sentía lo mismo que ella.-Confesé todo, Anaëlle había sido la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que había contado esto

-Entonces usted, ¿Ya lo conocía?-Yo asentí

-Y no fue la ultima vez que lo vi…-Murmure. Ella hizo un gesto de duda.- Cuando cumplí quince años, fui por primera vez a la ópera por mi cuenta, creí que la música seria lo único que aliviaría mi alma después del asesinato de mi padre, pero no, entonces decidí marcharme, pase por el palco numero cinco el iba entrando, lo vi directamente a esos ojos tan atemorizantes, pero esa vez me encontraba inmersa en una depresión tan grande que no le di importancia y me marche.-

-Erik…-murmuro ella.

-¿Usted lo amaba?-Le pregunte

-No sabría decirle, el era como un ángel para mi, pero comenzó a cambiar Mlle.-Me dijo mirando el piso

-¿A cambiar?- Por alguna razón sentía que alguien nos observaba

-Se obsesiono conmigo, cada día mas y mas, intento obligarme a ser su esposa.- Me sorprendió que el llegara a esos extremos.-Pero al final logre convencerlo de dejarme ir.-

- ¿Cree que el aun la ama?- La sensación aun estaba ahí.

-No lo se, extraño mucho su presencia, cuando me marchaba no pude evitar sentirme mal cuando le devolví el anillo que me había forzado a usar, cuando dijo "Christine te amo", mi corazón me dolió como nunca antes.-confeso ella.

-Supongo que debió ser una experiencia bastante dolorosa Mlle. Daae.-

-Lo fue.-ella dejo escapar un suspiro.- Agente Libert ¿El sigue vivo?-Me pregunto.

- Mire Mlle. Daae debido a la situación por la que esta usted, no creo que sea conveniente decirle.-

-¿Situación?-

-Su boda, según tengo entendido usted se volverá la vizcondesa de Chagny en un par de meses.-

-Si, creo que tiene razón.- dejo escapar una melancólica sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No es…nada. Supongo que es doloroso ocultar algo por un mes, y después dejar salir todo.-

-Es mejor dejar salir todo que guardarlo.-

-Si pero tengo que superarlo, Raoul y yo nos casaremos y seremos felices juntos.-

-Me alegro por ustedes.-

Derrepente el hombre que estaba en la banca se levanto y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la ópera, primero no le di importancia alguna después no pude evitar pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez era Erik. No lo confirme hasta que poco después de alejarse el salió corriendo, entonces así podría estar mas segura de que era el.

-Fue un placer hablar con usted Mlle. Daae, le informare si necesito hacerle algunas preguntas en otra ocasión.-Ella asintió y para mi suerte se marcho hacia el lado opuesto del parque. Camine un poco cuando en el piso note unas gotas de agua, lo cual era raro el día estaba soleado, no había muchas nubes en el cielo, las gotas eran constantes, después note que eran lagrimas ¿Erik, había llorado? Pobrecillo no podía evitar sentirme realmente mal por el, tenia que buscarlo, decidí entonces ver si se encontraba en la casa del lago

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Me pregunto que ocurrira el siguiente capitulo? xDDD<strong>

**EN FIN UNA NOTA IMPORTANTE: Estoy jugando en un foro de rol del fantasma de la ópera, por si a alguien le interesa, en mi perfil podran encontrar el LINK, junto con mi twitter.**

**Dejen Reviews D:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos aqui esta el capitulo nueve de esta historia :D. Muchas gracias a todoslos que han seguido esta historia desde el comienzo. Tambien gracias a la poca gente que me deja reviews y que ha agregado la historia a sus favoritos, eso me motiva mas para escribir :)**

**En fin este capitulo esta dedicado a mis amigas Samantha y Escarlet que han estado leyendo esta historia. Gracias**

**En fi disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

><p>Capitulo IX<p>

Corrí a buscar a Erik dentro de la ópera, entre rápidamente al que era el camerino de Christine, y atravesé el laberinto sin importarme por donde fuese solo quería encontrar a Erik, me tropecé un par de veces pero no me importaba tenia que encontrarlo, llegue al lago, tome el bote rápidamente, reme hasta la casa en el lago, encontré a Erik, tocando el órgano mas furioso que nunca, el sonido era incesante, creí que estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no me notaria, pero apenas puse un pie sobre tierra dejo de tocar.

-Lárguese…-Dijo, poniéndose de pie.

-Erik, escucha, sobre la boda de Christine y el vizconde…-Estaba apunto de hablar cuando el se acerco bruscamente a mi.

-¡He dicho que te largues!- Me grito

-¡Maldita sea Erik! ¡Escúchame!-

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Que quieres decirme!-

-Hiciste lo correcto.-Le dije en voz baja.

-Lo correcto… lo correcto ¡No existen las acciones correctas!-

- ¡Si las hay!, ¡Usted Monsieur hizo el acto mas desinteresado que escuchado!-

-¿¡Pero qué gane yo!-

-Erik.-Me acerque lentamente a el.-Lo que tu has ganado, es saber que ella será feliz.- Toque lentamente su rostro con mi mano y el la alejo bruscamente

-No vuelva a tocarme.- Exclamo. Y se fue de regreso al órgano.- Márchese en cuanto antes.-Me ordeno.

Bien...,-Suspire, tome los remos del bote, estaba apunto de marcharme cuando algo me distrajo una cortina mas brillante, seguro había algo detrás. Me acerque, levante la cortina mis ojos brillaron como un par de diamantes, nunca en mi vida había visto un vestido tan hermoso y detallado; pero el maniquí, mis ojos se creían engañados al verlo; estaba mirando a la mismísima Christine, era exactamente igual a ella.

-¿Se ve hermosa verdad?-Me pregunto. Cuando me di cuenta el estaba atrás de mi. Yo asentí.- La verdadera se veía mucho mas hermosa.

-¿Le importa si toco el vestido?-

-Solo no lo ensucie.-

Acerque mi mano y toque las hermosas texturas y bordados que este tenia, se veía que era un trabajo muy duro y caro. Mire a Erik, quien estaba ocupado desviando la mirada al suelo entristecido.

-¿Le ocurre algo Monsieur?-Pregunte

-No.-Respondió aparentando un tono seco. Se fue alejando lentamente hasta llegar a su escritorio. Se sentó, subió los codos y llevo sus manos a su cabeza, parecía frustrado.- Christine…-Murmuro

- ¿Usted realmente la ama, verdad?-Pregunte acercándome al escritorio aun manteniendo la distancia.

-En las noches…siento que ella esta aquí, que regresara a mi. Declarándome su amor. Pero cuando estoy a punto de tomarla entre mis brazos, despierto y descubro que estaba soñando.- Nunca creí que, alguien como el tuviera sentimientos tan profundos.- Tengo el alma rota, detective.

¿¡Que clase de detective era yo! , este hombre no había hecho nada más que tratar de amar y que lo amaran y véanme ahora, tratando de hacer que lo arrestaran, me sentía la persona más malvada del mundo.

-Erik…yo no… yo no tenia idea.-Le dije.- Pero tienes que entenderlo, obligarla a quedarse aquí… no era una solución…-

-…Ahora mi Christine, se casara con ese niño bonito del vizconde.-El parecía estar en su mundo.- ¿¡Por que la deje ir!-Azoto molesto el escritorio.

-Por que la amas…-Sabia que la pregunta era retorica pero no pude evitar responder.-No querías que sufriera y por eso la dejaste ir…

-Hubiera deseado verla una vez mas.- El abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco una sortija de compromiso.- Este…es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ella, hubiese visto detective, lo hermoso que este anillo se veía en su dedo, estaba hecho especialmente para ella.

-El amor implica sacrificios…a veces sencillos a veces duros, pero…a fin de cuentas al hacerlo sabrás que estarás en su corazón eternamente.-

El desprendió la mascara de su rostro y se miro en un espejo que estaba ya hecho trizas.

-Ella jamás podría haber amado a un ser tan repulsivo como yo.-

-Ella lo aprecia mucho…-

-Pero no me ama…-

Ya no supe que decir, sabia que fuese lo que fuese el encontraría otro pretexto. Así que callé, solo me limite a desviar mi mirada al lago y suspirar.

-¿Por qué me ha seguido?-Me pregunto mientras se volvía a colocar la mascara.

-Me preocupo…- Respondí

-¿Preocuparse?-

-Que al escuchar lo que dijo Christine sobre su boda usted…hiciera alguna estupidez.-

-Yo Mlle. Soy el fantasma de la Ópera nunca hago estupideces.- Lo admito eso que dijo fue muy narcisista.

-Me refiero a que no quería que matases a nadie, o tiraras otro candelabro.-Le dije

-No sea ridícula. Dígame enserio por que me siguió-

-¡Por que usted me importa!-Grite finalmente, si, ya se que es mi rival, pero igual me importaba, además me sentía mal conmigo misma.

-Miente, yo nunca le he importado a nadie.- Dejo salir un suspiro

-¡Se equivoca!, le importa a Madame Giry, le importa a Christine y valla, inclusive a mi me importa.-Le dije

-Detective, yo creo ser la persona que menos le ha de importar en este mundo.-

-Pues se equivoca.- Replique

-Yo nunca me equivoco.- Ahora me quedaba claro, aunque era deforme, era un narcisista de personalidad

-¿Quiere ver que si?- Aposte yo

-Pruébelo.- Aunque estuviésemos hablando bien, se podía sentir en el aire la ligera tensión y enemistad.

- ¡Bien! El simple hecho de que usted es mi enemigo lo hace una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.-

-No me refería a ese tipo de importancia.-

-Usted no especifico.- El guardo silencio y me miro molesto.

Aproveche entonces para acercarme al órgano y mire con atención unas partituras de una pieza que aparentemente el estaba componiendo. Comencé a leer las partituras.

-¡Deje eso!- Me grito, yo le ignore e hice sonar el primer acorde de la canción y toque un poco de esta.- ¿Sabe usted de música?-Pregunto confundido.

-Solo lo necesario.- Sonreí.-Tome clases de solfeo y de piano en Londres, pero no mas de las necesarias, La verdad es que me gusta escuchar música, pero nunca interpretarla.

-¿Entonces por que estudio solfeo?-

-Por los anagramas, ¿tiene idea de cuantos criminales utilizan las partituras como anagramas?-

-Le apuesto, detective, que si yo le pongo un anagrama, no lo podrá descifrar.-

-¿Quiere apostar?-

-¿Qué ganare yo?-

-Si usted gana, renunciare al caso.-Realmente quería renunciar, me sentía mal pues esto hombre, puede que estuviera loco, pero es por que nunca nadie le ofreció ni amor, ni amistad.- Y mandare a cambiar el tapiz del palco 5 por uno nuevo.

-¿Y si usted gana?-

-Me prestara su Don Juan Triunfante para leerlo.- Sonreí con emoción

-¡Jamás!- Exclamo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso el fantasmita tiene miedo de perder la apuesta?-Intentaba provocarlo.

-¡Yo no perderé esa apuesta!-

-Entonces ¿Es un trato?-

-De lo por hecho detective.- Yo sonreí y estrechamos la mano, Por lo menos había conseguido que olvidara sus problemas con Christine….por ahora.

-Bueno entonces, prepárese para perder Monsieur.- Me puse en pie y me acerque a la canoa. Pero por alguna razón pise mal y caí en el lago, lamentablemente el peso de mi vestido no me permitía moverme, intente nadar, pero no podía, por mas que lo intentaba; la respiración se me agotaba hasta que perdí la conciencia.

Desperté. Me encontraba en mi habitación, ahí se encontraba Anaëlle, quien estaba preocupada mirándome preocupada

-¡Rosari!-Grito y enseguida me abrazo preocupada, casi temblando.

-¿Qué… que ocurrió anoche?- Aun me encontraba un poco dormida

-Fui a buscarte a la Ópera, puesto que eran ya las 12 en punto y usted no regresaba. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con el agente Cicero y él me dijo que usted no había regresado desde que fue a ver a Mlle. Daae…-

-Espera.-Interrumpí yo-¿Qué hacia Coel tan tarde en la Ópera?- Me extraño que el siguiese ahí.

-Me dijo que también la estaba buscando.- Contesto Anaëlle… Que tierno de parte de Coel, creo.

- ¿Bueno y como me encontraste?-Quería llegar al grano.

-Seguía buscándola cuando entre al palco numero cinco y la encontré inconsciente vistiendo ropa que no era suya.- ¿Ropa que no era mía?

-Anaëlle, ¿Acaso no tenia mi saco y no estaba este completamente mojado?- Ella negó con la cabeza, que extraño.- ¿Y bien como me sacaste de ahí?

-Louis me ayudo. Justo cuando estaba saliendo a buscar ayuda me cruce con el, me dijo que había estado buscando un libro, o algo así.- ¡Hay Louis siempre queriendo encontrar todo lo que le piden!- Finalmente los dos la llevamos hasta el carruaje y la trajimos aquí.

-¿Alguien los vio?-

-Claro que no Mlle.-

-Louis ¿Dónde esta el?-

-Se encuentra desayunando.-

-Ana dile por favor a Louis que en un segundo bajo a acompañarlo.- Ella asintió y se marcho. Yo me levante de la cama, me mire en el espejo, note que llevaba un vestido azul que no era mio, nunca lo había visto en ninguna tienda. Esperen un segundo… ¿Acaso el me cambio de ropa? No pude evitar ruborizarme al pensar en ello. Me moleste un poco, pero supuse que lo correcto seria devolverle el vestido. Así que tome una ducha. Cepille mi largo cabello negro y rizado y baje a almorzar.

-Buenos días.-Me dijo Louis

-Buenos días.- Conteste yo mientras me sentaba en el comedor y me servían mi desayuno. Hubo un silencio ligeramente incomodo entre Louis y yo.

-¿Y bien?-Me pregunto el.

¿Y bien que?-Volví a preguntar yo

-¿No explicaras por que estabas en el palco número cinco totalmente inconsciente?-

-No tengo nada que explicar.-

-Si quieres que te ayude a resolver este caso, tienes que decirme que hacías ahí.-

-Tú eres casi tan buen detective como yo Louis, averígualo tú.- Le dije.

- Muy bien ¿Puedo comenzar a deducir ahora?- Yo asentí.-Veamos, tu fuiste a ver a Mlle. Daae después de que descubrimos aquello de palco, quedaron de verse en el parque fuera de la ópera, supongo que después regresaste al lugar, ¿pero por que?-

-Asuntos personales.- Respondí yo.

-Ro, hay algo que no me has dicho, además has estado muy extraña desde que bajamos del tren.-

-Así es hay algo que no te he dicho.-

-¿Y me lo puedes decir?-

-Averígualo tu mismo.-Sonreí, me puse en pie, me levante de la mesa, dirigí mi mirada a uno de los sirvientes.-Dile al chofer que prepare la carroza.- Indiqué y subí a mi habitación.

Ya mas tarde mientras entraba al palacio de la Ópera el agente Cicero llego corriendo, su rostro se veía preocupado. Atrás de él iban los administradores, sus rostros mostraban preocupación, pero más que nada miedo y temor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunte.

-Nos han robado.-Dijo Andre.

-¿Robado?- Pregunto Louis extrañado.

-Hoy en la mañana, desaparecieron más de la mitad de los instrumentos de la orquesta.- Me informo Firmin.

-¡¿Qué?-Al principio me sorprendí. Pero no tarde en darme cuenta que seguramente este era el anagrama que Erik me tenía preparado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Saben estuve leyendo "Veronika decide morir" de Paulo Coelho . Se los recomiendo mucho :) usualmente, sin ofender, no me gusta mucho como escribe el Sr. Coelho pero este libro me fascino. Lo recomiendo mucho.**

**En fin, pronto subiré el capitulo 10 pero no estoy muy segura cuando.**

**UN SALUDO Y UN BESO**

**Ms Clover Jellicle**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS! jaja la verdad estoy muy contenta de que ya estemos llegando a la mitad de la historia, si, va a estar larga xD, pero en fin una disculpa por la tardanza, la verdad tenia planeado subir este capitulo desde el domingo pero me enferme horriblemente y no me podia concentrar bien en terminarlo, pero ya esta y espero que lo disfruten mucho .**

* * *

><p>Capitulo X<p>

La mitad de los instrumentos de la orquesta habían desaparecido "misteriosamente".

-¡Y tan solo a unas semanas de volver a abrir el lugar!- Se lamentaba el director de orquesta.

-Para nuestra fortuna es solo una orquesta de cámara…-Murmuro Louis

-¡Solo una orquesta de cámara! ¡Tengo que decirle Monsieur que esta es "la orquesta de cámara"!-Exclamo el director.

-¡No era mi intensión insultarle!- Exclamo mi colega nervioso.- Me refiero a que si se compararan la cantidad e instrumentos a los de una orquesta sinfónica seria mayor la perdida- Explico.

-Igual los instrumentos no son nada baratos.- Dijo en un tono lamentable Monsieur Firmin.

-Tiene razón, no lo son.-Dije yo. Enseguida dirigí mi mirada al director de orquesta.- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que vio los instrumentos?- Le pregunte.

-Hoy por la mañana alrededor de las nueve.- Me dijo.

-Pero…si nosotros llegamos a las once.- Murmuro Louis.- ¿Cómo es posible que los instrumentos desaparecieran en dos horas?-

-Ha sido el fantasma.- Dijo Andre.-

-¡No es mas que su culpa!-Exclamo Firmin.-Ese maldito fantasma lleva aterrándonos desde el momento que llegamos a este lugar.

-No se preocupen, denme tres días cuando mucho y recuperare sus instrumentos.-Les dije.-Ahora, Monsieur Director, ¿Cual fue la última ópera que ensayaron?-

-La flauta mágica.-Me dijo.

-Bien, ¿Me permitirá las partituras?-El asintió.

Me marche entonces a la biblioteca de la ópera con las partituras en mis manos. Sabia que me tardaría un muy buen rato en descifrar el anagrama, puesto que conocía más de ocho diferentes tipos de codificaciones para las partituras. Por suerte me daba el ligero lujo de conocer muy bien el asombroso trabajo de Mozart, no me podría auto-proclamar una "experta", pero me sabía muy bien las tonadas y letras de algunas canciones.

Ya había terminado de leer la mitad del primer acto cuando escuche a un par de empleados de la biblioteca hablar entre ellos.

-¿Ya te enteraste?-Le decía uno.

-¿De que?-Pregunto el otro.

-Acerca de los instrumentos de orquesta, escuche que la mitad había desaparecido.-El joven pretendía susurrar, pero lo que no notaba es que solo hacia que todo se escuchara mas.

-Si lo escuche –Pretendí seguir en mis investigaciones cuando en realidad me encontraba escuchando todo lo que conversaban.- Escuche que fue el fantasma

-¡Claro que fue el fantasma!-Exclamo. El otro saco un pequeño calendario.

-Pero.-Suspiro.- Tendremos que rehacer el calendario trimestral.

-Si.-Dijo vagamente el otro.- Se tenían planeadas seis óperas para esta temporada y ahora…Bueno creo que lo tendremos que recorrer.-

En ese momento algo me dijo que si revisaba la partitura de la flauta mágica no encontraría nada, ¡Había ya otras cinco óperas ya planeadas! ¡Erik pudo colocar el anagrama en cualquier partitura!

-Maldita sea.-Murmure.

Tome las partituras, me puse en pie y fui hacia donde se encontraban los administradores.

-Disculpe Monsieurs.-Les dije mientras entraba a su oficina.

-¿Si, que ocurre Mademoiselle? –Pregunto Andre.

-Necesito que me permitan el calendario trimestral, con los eventos de la Ópera Popular, incluyendo ballets y recitales.-

-Pero Mlle. Ese calendario ya no es oficial- Dijo Firmin.

-No me interesa, igualmente lo necesito. También necesitare que le pidan al director de orquesta las partituras de todos los eventos que aparecen en el calendario.-

-¿Son muy necesarias?- Pregunto Firmin. Yo asentí.

-Bien Mlle. Se las haremos llegar esta tarde con el agente Cicero.- Dijo Andre.

-Muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a hablar con el detective Louis.-Me reitre de la habitación.

Supuse que cuando se me entregaran las partituras serian bastantes así que necesitaba ayuda de alguien para descifrarlas y ese alguien era Louis. Lo encontré a punto de entrar al camerino de Mlle. Daae, yo sabia que si entraba ahí era posible que encontrase el pasadizo a la morada de Erik así que lo detuve antes de que abriera la puerta.

-No es necesario revisar aquí.- Le dije alejando su mano de la perilla.- Yo ya lo he hecho y el agente Cicero también y no se ha encontrado nada.

-Una revisada de mas no hace daño.- Dijo intentando acercar su mano a la perilla.

-Debo insistir.- Dije volviendo a alejarlo.-Además te necesito para otra cosa.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿No te encantaría descifrar anagramas conmigo?-En Londres, descifrar anagramas era algo que Louis y yo hacíamos mucho.

-Claro por que no.- Dijo seguido de una sonrisa.

Esa misma tarde los administradores me dieron las partituras, las cuales tengo que mencionar, eran bastantes, Louis y yo tuvimos que pedir un permiso especial para quedarnos el tiempo que fuese necesario en la biblioteca, ya era alrededor de la una de la madrugada y aun seguíamos tratando de averiguar si alguna de las partituras tenía un mensaje oculto. Seria un trabajo tedioso, puesto que conocíamos por lo menos cinco claves para descifrar notas musicales.

-Termine con Fausto.- Dijo mi colega haciendo a un lado las partituras y rascándose ligeramente los ojos debido al cansancio.

-¿Oh no por que? ¿Terminaron en persona o le escribiste una carta?-Dije en broma el me miro con cara de fastidio.

-Ha, ha-Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras tomaba otras partituras.-Graciosita.-Murmuro.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Le dije.- ¿Encontraste algo?-

-No.-

-¿Revisaste cada código 3 veces?-

-Si-

-Bien.-

Y así siguió durante un buen rato, el personal ya se había marchado, solo quedábamos nosotros, y claro Erik; las luces se encontraban totalmente apagadas y solo había un par de velas en la mesa donde nos encontrábamos donde sea que estuviese en esos momentos.

Louis ya cabeceaba de cansancio, pero intentaba continuar. Recuerdo muy bien que el me miro y se hecho a reír.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunte.

-Nada…solo que esto me recuerda mucho a los casos de Folch en Londres, tú y yo en una noche en vela resolviendo anagramas.- Me dijo sonríete.

-Folch.-Dije después de un suspiro.-Ese hombre era condenadamente bueno para provocar crímenes.

-Lo se, yo te ayudaba ¿Recuerdas?-

-Si.-Solté una ligera risa.- Por suerte ese maldito ya esta en prisión y no saldrá de ahí en un muy buen tiempo.

-¿Qué harás si escapa?-

-Lo volveré a atrapar.-

-Lo dices como si todos los casos hubiesen sido sencillos.- El bostezo

Louis, si gustas puedes marcharte. Yo me quedare aquí un rato mas.-Le dije.

-Gracias. Eso me dará tiempo de seguir con… mi otra investigación.- El se puso en pie y tomo una de las dos velas con las que estábamos iluminando la mesa.

-¿Otra investigación? ¿De que hablas?-Pregunte extrañada

-¿Recuerdas que me sorprendiste a punto de entrar al camerino de Christine Daae?-

-Si, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?-

-Averígualo tu misma.-Dijo tratando de imitar mi voz. Yo reí

-Bien, espero que lo resuelvas pronto.-Sonreí y el se marcho, dejándome completamente sola.

Finalmente termine de leer Il'Mutto…Cuando escuche un sonido extraño, tome la vela y me puse en pie a buscar de donde venia, escuchaba pasos cerca de mi, lo cual me puso demasiado nerviosa, seguía buscando de donde venia el sonido, cuando escuche que unos libros caían de tras mio; me di media vuelta y…

-¡Cicero!-Exclame al verlo.- ¡Casi me mata de un susto!

-Lo siento mucho Mlle.-Dijo el.

-Un momento.-Lo mire extrañada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo venia a verificar que usted y el agente Louis ya se hubiesen marchado.-Me dijo

-Bueno, Louis ya se marcho, si gusta puede irse usted también.-Le dije.

-Puedo quedarme a ayudarle.-

-No gracias Cicero.- Dije, si encontraba algún mensaje, temía que Erik hablase muy personal y el descubriera todo. Con Louis no había ese problema, si lo encontraba le podría explicar todo y el entendería.

-Debo insistir Mlle. Seria una mala idea dejarla sola con el fantasma rondando por estos lados.-Me dijo

-Bien, como quieras, pero en cuanto den las tres de la mañana nos marchamos.-Faltaban solo cuarenta minutos para las tres.

Mientras revisaba las partituras Cícero me miraba sorprendido. Me dijo que nunca en su vida había visto a alguien hacer anagramas tan rápido.

-Bueno, supongo que es la experiencia que Folch me dejo.- Le dije riendo un poco

-¿Folch?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Es un viejo criminal que solía perseguir en Londres, nada de que preocuparse últimamente, pero el era fanático de los anagramas y de la música, así que aquí me tienes.- Le dije.

-Si, me habían informado un poco de el, sin mencionar lo que he leído en las noticias internacionales, ¿Es cierto que una vez asesino a cuatro personas con una sola bala?- Yo asentí.- ¿Pero como?

-No importa a quien apuntes, si no ha donde apuntes.- Le explique.

-Es usted muy inteligente Mlle. Libert.-Me dijo

-Muchas gracias.-

-Por eso la escogí personalmente a usted para resolver este caso, es inteligente, audaz, se enfrenta a todo.- Conforme el hablaba se acercaba cada vez mas a mi.- Y por lo que escuche no es solo una gran detective, me han dicho que usted es una gran persona y me he dado cuenta de eso, es amable, cariñosa.-Cuando me di cuenta Cicero y yo estábamos casi juntos, era un comportamiento inapropiado y yo me sentía totalmente nerviosa y ruborizada. Por alguna razón comencé a recordar la canción "El punto sin retorno" que Erik había escrito, conforme mas se acercaba a mí, sonaba más fuerte la canción en mi mente. Entonces recordé que esa canción era parte de "Don Juan Triunfante" ¡Eso es! De la emoción avente a Cicero lejos de mí.

-¡Lo tengo!- Grite

-¿Qué ocurre Mlle.?- Pregunto extrañado y sorprendido.

-Fui una tonta al perder tiempo con estas partituras. Necesito cuanto antes ir a donde guardan las partituras.-Dije.

-Yo tengo una copia de la llave del cuarto de instrumentos, he visto unas partituras ahí, si gusta podemos ir.- Me ofreció.

-Perfecto.-

Fuimos entonces al cuarto de instrumentos, había muy pocos debido a los que se había robado Erik, encontramos un librero donde había bastantes partituras colocadas por orden alfabético. Empecé a buscar la de "Don Juan Triunfante" Le encontré. La tome entre mis manos y la contemple.

-Bueno tengo lo que quería.- Mañana lo investigare y me acerque a la puerta. Cicero me detuvo

-¡Alto Rosari! ¿No quieres hablar de lo que paso haya en la biblioteca?-Era la primera vez que el me hablaba de una manera tan impropia y por mi primer nombre.

-Fue el momento solamente, es algo común.-

-No, Rosari, no creo que sea eso.- Dijo y me acorralo contra la pared.- Yo creo que hay algo mas.- Dijo y enseguida me beso. Yo lo aleje bruscamente de mí.

-¡Déjeme en paz!-Grite.- ¡Escúcheme bien Cicero, usted y yo somos profesionales así que le pido que nuestra relación no sea mas que laboral! ¡Y si vuelve a intentar algo conmigo! ¡No lo querrá saber amigo mio! ¡Por que yo tengo mas prestigio que usted y puedo hacer que lo pongan a trabajar como un vil y simple guardia de seguridad! ¡Así que no se me vuelva a acercar! ¡¿Me entendió?-Grite furiosa.

-Pero Rosari…-

-¡Ah y una cosa mas!-Interrumpí.- ¡A mi me habla con respeto!- Lo mire molesta por un segundo y me marche furiosa a mi casa.

Ya en casa me encerré furiosa en mi habitación. Deje las partituras en mi mesa de noche, las vería mañana a primera hora. Me puse mi pijama. Después encontré sobre mi cama una carta con el mismísimo sello de un memorable amigo. La abrí y leí:

"Mlle. Libert

Le dio su buen merecido a ese chico esta noche.

Muy sinceramente

F. De la O."

De cierta forma el escrito de esa nota me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente la guarde en mi libreta de cuero y me fui a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, se que les dije que no hay un CiceroRosari, pero todo tiene su explicacion, enserio.**

**En fin anuncio un nuevo proyecto, también basado en el Fantasma de la Ópera, pero esta vez en el libro, aun trabajo en el yo creo que para el proximo episodio les hablare mas de este proyecto en fin**

**Un beso y un abrazo **

**MsCloverJellicle**


	11. Chapter 11

**Perdon! Se que dure mas de un mes sinactualizar, pero fue temporada de examenes y de trabajos finales asi que no tenia tiempo :( pero aqui esta el capitulo XI les prometo que el XII saldra pronto. Aprobecho este espacio que tengo para mencionarles que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia de Phantom pero esta vez basada en el libro se llamara "Sueños Peligrosos" y saldra pronto**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XI<p>

Desperté, muy temprano en la mañana, mucho antes que los sirvientes, tome las partituras y fui directo a la pagina donde estaba la única canción que había escuchado "El punto sin retorno", al tararearla me di cuenta que algunas notas habían cambiado, pero otras seguían igual, tome mi lápiz y comencé a traducir las notas pero todo fue en vano, el mensaje no tenia sentido, hasta que me di cuenta que si eliminaba todas las notas que permanecían iguales se formaba una pequeña carta.

"Novela, Estante dos, A, treinta y dos"

Esto indicaba que apenas comenzaba el verdadero anagrama, la pista era clara, la biblioteca de la ópera, tenia que buscar el siguiente anagrama ahí. No desayune, ni desperté a Louis, me marche inmediatamente a buscar la siguiente pista, llegue a la biblioteca, busque en el segundo estante de la sección de novelas el libro numero 32 el cual resulto ser "A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró ahí " de Lewis Caroll, lo tome y me lo lleve a la mesa; no sabia en que pagina buscar y leerme todo el libro me tomaría 3 días, así que tenia que haber alguna forma mas sencilla de poder encontrar la pagina correcta, mire nuevamente el papel donde había anotado el anagrama

-Dos, a treinta y dos- murmure para mi.- ¡Dos a treinta y dos!- Si lo sumabas, daba treinta y cuatro, así que me dirigí a esa página. Encontré el poema de "El Jabberwocky", recordaba ese poema, hablaba sobre una extraña criatura, mas no tenia sentido alguno, en el libro, decía que Alicia había encontrado el poema escrito a revés y al colocarlo frente al espejo lograba averiguar que decía, entonces mire el pensé en hacer lo mismo. Así que tome el libro y lo puse frente a un espejo que se encontraba cerca:

"Detective: La felicito poco a poco usted avanza mas en este caso, esta a un solo paso de encontrar los instrumentos, la ultima pista se encuentra en el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez ".

Eso se encontraba escrito justo en la mitad del poema.

¿El lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez?...A mi mente vino las catacumbas, pero no creí que Erik me pusiera un reto tan fácil, la primera vez que le hable, fue en las catacumbas, de eso estaba segura… pero ¿seria la primera vez que nos vimos? ¡Claro que no!, la idea llego rápidamente a mi mente. Recordé cuando era pequeña y lo vi por primera vez, saliendo del palco #5 cerca de la escalera, ¡Ahí tenia que ser el lugar!

Momentos después me encontraba ya en aquel lugar buscando cualquier pista, en eso Louis llego.

-¡Rosari!- Me dijo.- ¿Es cierto lo que escuche?

-¿Qué escuchaste?- Le pregunte.

-Lo de Cicero.-

-Oh eso… si.-

-¿Lo van a despedir?-

-No.-

-¡Pero si…!-

-Louis, ahora no tengo tiempo, ahora acompáñame a la entrada de los palcos por favor.- Realmente no quería hablar de eso.

Llegamos al lugar donde yo vi al "fantasma" por primera vez, cada vez que pasaba por ese lugar me sentía estremecida, recordaba todo, pero ahora no era tan fuerte esa sensación, quizás por que había logrado conocer un poco a Erik…

Buscamos cualquier pista que nos ayudara a llegar a los instrumentos pero no entramos nada. De repente se escucho una voz…

-¡Que Monsieur Adelino se aleje!-Grito la voz.

-Louis se refiere a ti…-Murmure con un poco de inseguridad.

-Lo se…- me contesto.- ¡Por que me he de alejar ¡.-Grito Louis.

-¡Esta conversación es entre Mlle. Libert y yo!- Respondió la voz

-Louis, por favor…-Murmure.

-¿Ro, acaso tú sabes de quien es la voz?-

-Obviamente, del Fantasma de la Ópera.- Conteste.

-¡Entonces no tengo por que dejarte sola!-Replico

-¡Es necesario!-Louis me miro un momento lleno de confusión y un poco de enojo.

-¡Como gustes!-Se dio media vuelta pero se detuvo para hablarme.- Ro, recuerda que puedes confiar en mi, tu y...tú amiguito fantasma.-Después se fue.

Me preocupe un poco, no sabia si decirle o no, con Anaëlle, podía contarle todo pues ella no diría nada pero Louis, si algo nos enseñaron fue "El trabajo y la verdad van sobre todo cuando eres un detective", si le contaba seria capaz de decirle a Cicero, y por alguna razón no quería delatar a Erik. Espere un poco a que Erik se apareciera o hiciera algo que lograse notar su presencia, cuando finalmente decidí por marcharme tope con el

-Aquí tiene Mlle. Libert.- En sus manos tenia el escrito de Don Juan Triunfante.- Que lo disfrute.- En eso trato de marcharse.-

-Espere.- Le dije sosteniéndole la manga.- ¿Qué hay de los instrumentos?

-No se preocupe por ellos, mañana mismo me encargare de que se encuentren en la Ópera.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Así de fácil?-Pregunte.

-No se preocupe, me encargare de hacer su estancia en mi Ópera insufrible.-

-Eso es bueno.- Sonreí.- Erik ¿Cómo supo lo de Cicero?

-Yo estaba ahí Mlle. Le diré que no confié en ese hombre.-

-No confiar en el, Monsieur, es mi compañero de trabajo tengo que confiar en el.-

-Como quiera pero el es la presencia que mas quiero echar de mi Ópera.-

Hubo un silencio.

-Su amigo.-Dijo.- Es interesante. Le he visto hurgando mucho por mi Ópera.

-¿Quién Louis? Le aseguro que es un alma pura, no mataría ni a una mosca.-

-Pero es astuto.-

-¿De que habla?-

-Ya encontró el laberinto.-

-¿Enserio?- Erik asintió

-Manténgalo alejado de mi lago.- Entonces una bola de humo rodeo a Erik y este desapareció.

De regreso a la mansión me dirigí a la biblioteca y comencé a leer la obra maestra de Erik. Comenzaba a interesarme en la historia cuando…

-Don Juan Triunfante ¿eh?-Dijo la malditamente voz familiar de mi colega.

-¿Si que tiene de malo?- Pregunte sin quitar la mirada del libro.

-Bueno que las copias que tenia la orquesta terminaron calcinadas todas y cada una de ellas.- Me dijo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar.- ¿Qué ocultas Ro?-

-Nada interesante te lo aseguro.- Trataba de no ponerme nerviosa sin embargo era inevitable.

-Sabes, a noche mientras exploraba por la ópera encontré algo en el antiguo camerino de Mlle. Daae le cual ¡tú! Habías prohibido la entrada sin autorización.-

-¿Así?, ¿Que encontraste?-Me hundía cada vez más en el libreto para esconder mi vergüenza.-

-Un espejo de doble vista que se arrastraba y conducía a un pasadizo.- Me dijo.- Dudo mucho Ro, que tú no lo hayas notado.

-¡Pues no, no lo había notado!

-¡Mientes!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Si dijeses la verdad ya estaríamos en camino a la ópera, sin mencionar que tu pierna izquierda esta temblando!-

-Esta bien, me atrapaste.-Me rendí.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ro?-

Suspire, lo pensé un poco, hasta que al final decidí contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, incluso lo ocurrido en el tren. El parecía comprenderlo.

-Ro, ¿Quieres continuar con el caso?-Me pregunto justo cuando termine de contarle.

-No lo se.- Dije cabizbaja.- Por un lado tengo una reputación que mantener y un detective jamás se rinde pero por el otro lado Erik me preocupa mucho y la verdad es que el cometió un crimen que todos cometemos.

-¿Enamorarnos?-

-Así es.- Le conteste mientras asentía.- La verdad no se que hacer

El silencio era incomodo, yo no podía remover mi puño de mi barbilla, pesaba y pensaba que hacer, pero no daba con una solución. Alguien llamo a la puerta de la biblioteca

-Adelante.- Dije.

Anaëlle asomo su pequeña cabeza pelirroja

-Mlle. Libert, el agente Cicero la busca.- Me dijo.

-No lo tienes que ver si no quieres.- Me dijo Louis.

-No este bien, hazlo pasar.- Le dije y le hice una seña a Louis que se marchara, pero antes le entregue las partituras, para que Cicero no las viera. Enseguida el entro.

-Mlle. Libert…-Dijo completamente nervioso.- Quiero pedirle una gran disculpa.- Me dijo titubeando.-Mi comportamiento la noche anterior fue incensario, por no decir inapropiado y es que yo… -

-¿Usted?-

-Olvídelo, por ahora solo quiero su perdón Mlle. Se lo imploro.- Me decía.

-Bueno Monsieur, creo que puedo perdonarlo, pero recuerde que los perdones se acaban, así que le suplico que no vuelva a hacer lo mismo que la noche pasada ¿Queda claro? –

-Mas que el agua.- Dijo el.- Por cierto también vengo por que le han mandado a llamar

-¿Quién?

-El Vizconde de Chagny dijo que era urgente su presencia-

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?¡.-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por hoy, promento no tardarme tanto con el capitulo siguiente :(<strong>

**Dejen Reviews por favor! **

**Los quiero**

**MsCloverJellicle**


End file.
